Juntos Hacia el Mañana
by Dearest-chan 2.0
Summary: La aventura y el romance continúan en el Sengoku con la expectativa de una nueva vida, una vida con la que siempre soñaron. Y ahora, que todo está dicho ¿Qué nos espera?... INUXKAG. Continuación del manga y/o anime. Cap. 6 UP!
1. Prólogo

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro. ATTE:**

**Dearest-chan. 2.0**

**PRÓLOGO**

XXXXX

"**Te Necesito"**

_**Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare **_

_**Si aún soy demasiado joven para entender lo que siento. **_

_**Pero no para jurarle al mismísimo ángel negro **_

_**Que si rompe la distancia que ahora mismo nos separa **_

_**Volveré para adorarle, le daría hasta mi alma **_

_**Si trajera tu presencia a esta noche que no acaba…**_

.-No puede ser… Este olor…-. Murmuró aturdido por lo que se estaba gestando. Dio un gran salto hasta una rama y siguió así por todo el bosque, las copas de los árboles remeciéndose con sus impulsos y las aves resguardadas por la noche volaron alborotadas al ser despertadas por las abruptas sacudidas.

A lo lejos divisó entonces algo que lo dejó atónito. El goshimboku brillaba de una extraña forma, rodeado de un aura blanquecina y pequeñas luces blancas flotaban alrededor de él. Se acercó un poco más acelerando la velocidad con una extraña opresión en el pecho Apretó los puños con fuerza y fue entonces cuando la vio…

.-Kikyo…-. Atinó a musitar sin salir de su asombro para después frenar de golpe deteniendo la loca carrera que lo había llevado hasta allí, al centro del denso bosque. Dio un respingo y de un solo impulso se lanzo al suelo aterrizando con la audacia de la bestia que lo caracterizaba. Observó a la mujer delante suyo que le daba la espalda, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y su mano derecha acariciaba con extrema delicadeza la cicatriz dejada hace más de cincuenta años atrás. Pero, ella ya había advertido su presencia Notó como al fin ella se volteaba con lentitud para quedar frente a él con sus orbes castañas y puras observándolo con melancolía. Sólo en ese instante cayó en la cuenta de que la figura de aquella sacerdotisa no era la misma, parecía etérea casi invisible. Como si tan solo fuera una especie de espejismo o ¿Estaría alucinando?...

.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte… InuYasha…-. Musitó ella, con esa voz dulce y una leve sonrisa. Interrumpiendo los pensamientos del hanyou que aún no creía lo que sus ojos veían. Era Kikyo, claro que era Kikyo. Pero, ¿cómo rayos era posible eso?... Kikyo había muerto hace mucho. No había explicación alguna y él no era muy bueno para pensar…

Kikyo soltó una risita al ver la cara pasmada de InuYasha que no movía ni un músculo perdido en sus cavilaciones. .-Pareces sorprendido…-.

InuYasha alzó el rostro y al fin pareció reaccionar, sus ojos intensos y dorados se enfocaron en ella, tratando de entender e intentando preguntar.-Kikyo… cómo es posible que estés aquí… si tú… tú-. Era difícil decirlo, no podía porque sonaba cruel. Pero, aún así, sabía que esa era la realidad. No pudo evitar que un montón de recuerdos se le vinieran encima. Bajó el rostro con melancolía memorando los tiempos de antaño. Sin embargo, esta vez lo recuerdos no estaban impregnados de dolor y pesadumbres. Eran tan solo recuerdos, recuerdos de un antiguo amor que jamás volvería a ser lo que fue, porque simplemente no estaban destinados. Ahora, él ya comprendía ese tipo de cosas, había tenido el suficiente tiempo para madurar y aclarar sus emociones… Quién diría que sería éste el que le había dado el entendimiento para discernir sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su vida y lo que realmente quería…

"_Mira InuYasha… las estrellas son hermosas… en mi época ya no se ven así…" _

De súbito una falda verde, juguetones rizos azabaches y una cálida sonrisa aparecieron en su retina…

.-Ya lo sé… estoy muerta-.

Aquellas palabras lo trajeron abruptamente de vuelta al mundo. Es cierto, estaba con Kikyo. Intentó enfocar su atención en lo que ella estaba diciendo. Tratando con dificultad de no prestarle importancia a sus propios recuerdos con Kagome que tenían la tendencia a aparecer (dadas las circunstancias) en los lugares menos apropiados. ¡Diablos! Acaso ¿se estaba volviendo loco?…

.- Pero quiero que sepas, mi querido InuYasha, que mi alma ya encontró la paz…-. La nostalgia que sintió InuYasha al escucharla hablar era de sentimientos encontrados. Es cierto que el alma de Kikyo al fin había sido liberada del trágico destino que ambos compartieron. Pero aún así sentía una gran tristeza por ella al no haberla podido proteger. Ahora, él ya ni siquiera le podía corresponder en sentimientos. Por esa misma razón no sabía qué es lo que estaba sucediendo… ¿por qué había "aparecido" ella nuevamente, qué hacía aquí?... Como si la sacerdotisa leyera sus pensamientos, respondió su inquietud y sus palabras fueron dolorosas más para él que para ella.

.-La razón de mi visita es por tu alma… InuYasha, es tu alma la que aún no ha encontrado la paz…-.

Las palabras de la mujer dieron directo en el clavo. InuYasha sabía de qué y quién hablaba, a pesar de no haber pronunciado el nombre de ella…

"_InuYasha…". _

No otra vez… Era de nuevo, otro de sus inolvidables recuerdos. Aquella voz dulce como un susurró revoloteó en su mente y en su corazón, seguida de una dolorosa punzada en el estómago y un vacío infinito en el alma tras la partida de ella… Kagome.

Kagome, Kagome, Kagome… siempre añorándola, día tras día... años tras año, esperándola. Su mente parecía perderse en algún punto y buscar desesperada más imágenes de ella, que lo animaran a soportar el dolor y la espera tras su partida, para así fingir una vez más ante el mundo que todo estaba bien, que él estaba bien, aunque por dentro su corazón se rompiera en mil pedazos.

Kagome…-. ¿Lo pensó o lo dijo? No lo supo, su nombre se escapó de sus labios sin pensar siquiera en retenerlo, sin sopesar que estaba enfrente de su antiguo amor, Kikyo. Era tan extraño todo, ahora, al estar frente a ella no sentía nada de los ansiosos sentimientos que lo abordaban tres años atrás cada vez que la veía. Ahora, sólo había una sensación de pasividad y entendimiento mutuo. Como si con solo observarse supieran ambos lo que sentían, ya no era amor sino la complicidad de dos seres que asumieron al fin sus verdaderos destinos. Ella entendía…

.- ¿La amas…? -.

InuYasha casi dio un salto ante la repentina pregunta, la miró sin saber que decirle. Era obvio que le preguntaba por Kagome… ¿Sí la amaba?, ¿Sí amaba a Kagome? Por Dios, la amaba tanto que daría su vida a cambio de verla una vez más. Pero jamás podría decirle eso a Kikyo, por alguna razón intuía que ella sabía muy bien cuales eran sus actuales sentimientos.-Kikyo… yo…-. Le costaba responderle, tampoco quería hacerla sufrir. Una pequeña gotita de sudor perló su frente ante la tensión.

.- Te hice una pregunta InuYasha… ¿La amas?-. Pregunto esta vez con Exigencia mirándolo a los ojos con absoluta seriedad.

InuYasha supo que era una pregunta directa, y sin vacilaciones respondió.

.-Sí-. Musitó bajito pero lo suficientemente claro y preciso.

Era una aseveración concisa, pero con la certeza de una sus flechas, pensó Kikyo. Pero, la respuesta del Hanyou no era una sorpresa, ella lo sabía de antemano. Lo notaba en la luz de sus ojos dorados cada vez que él pensaba en Kagome. Pobre InuYasha, sentía su dolor como el suyo propio y realmente quería hacerlo feliz. Por eso había hecho una aparición, porque sentía el dolor de él en las lejanías del mundo donde su alma vagaba. Sabía también, que era por esa misma razón que ni ella misma podía encontrar la paz absoluta que tanto ansían las almas cuando se van al descanso eterno.

Caminó unos pasos hacia él, tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas translucidas y le dio una sincera sonrisa. …

- Entonces, espera InuYasha… porque ella volverá… y cuando eso suceda mi alma al fin partirá de este mundo, porque sé que serás muy feliz…-. Musitó con dulzura mientras su incorpórea figura comenzaba a desvanecerse en un haz de luz blanquecina y ascender al cielo con las otras que la rodeaban para perderse en la noche estrellada.

.-Kikyo…-. Murmuró InuYasha con una sonrisa en los labios observando al cielo nocturno, luego notó como el árbol sagrado volvía a la normalidad y las luces desaparecían. Se sentía tan extraño y aturdido aún. Era ya obvio que aquella kikyo no era la de antes, aquella hecha de hueso y barro. Ésta Kikyo era distinta, poseía aquel mismo aroma dulce e intenso; Sin embargo, no era más que el espíritu de su alma el que había venido a visitarlo. Una "aparición" y quizás, una despedida. Recordó también sus palabras antes de desvanecerse…

.-_"ella volverá"-. _ Le había dicho y por Dios que añoraba con toda su alma que así fuera. Su espera por Kagome había sido tan larga que ahora que tenía la sensación de que las palabras de Kikyo eran absolutamente ciertas se sentía desesperado. Se agarró la cabeza una de sus garras mientras intentaba calmar su ansiosa respiración.

.-Kagome tonta…-. Murmuró con ese toque de infantilidad de antes. Pero, que había aprendido a controlar con el paso del tiempo. – ¿Por qué no regresas?-.

XXXXX

_**Te necesito como a la luz del sol**_

_**En este invierno frío**_

_**Pa' darme tu calor…**_

El sonar de la alarma la despertó de golpe. Abrió sus brillantes ojos marrones aún desenfocados por el sueño. Se sentó en la cama mientras se estiraba y daba unos últimos bostezos. Luego, somnolienta miró por su ventana cautivada por el sonido de los pequeños gorriones y como los primeros rayos del alba iluminaban al goshimboku dándole un aire tan místico que parecía sacado de otra era.

Era un nuevo día… un día más sin InuYasha…

XXXXX

_**Como quieres que te olvide**_

_**Si tu nombre está en el aire y sopla entre mis recuerdos**_

_**Si ya sé que no eres libre, si ya sé que yo no debo**_

_**Retenerte en mi memoria**_

_**Así es como yo contemplo mi tormenta de tormento,**_

_**Así es como yo te quiero**_

.-InuYasha ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-.

.-¡Feh! No moleste…-. Murmuró el joven hanyou algo distraído mientras apilaba más y más troncos. Luego Shippo lo vio saltar a una rama y perderse de nuevo en el espesor del bosque sin prestarle las más mínima atención al pequeño que quedó aturdido por su extraño comportamiento.

.- ¿Qué le pasa a ese loco?-. Se preguntó el zorrito cruzándose de brazos mientras observaba el terreno en donde estaban. Había claramente la marca de un rectángulo bastante grande dibujada en casi toda la extensión del lugar. Más allá del bosque estaba el pozo devora huesos y el Goshimboku. Por otro lado había un montón de troncos y rocas esparramados…InuYasha al parecer, había derribado todo los árboles de ese lugar y Shippo no tenía idea de la razón. Se sintió a lo lejos la ráfaga del viento cortante mientras varias aves huían despavoridas de sus nidos y otro añoso árbol más caía derribado. Era extraño ver a Inu tan animoso. Le recordaba los tiempos en que Kagome estaba con ellos. Cerró los ojos y dio un gran suspiro evitando dejarse llevar por la melancolía de la ausencia de su querida Kagome. A cambio, enfocó sus pupilas azules en el lugar por donde InuYasha se había perdido. Algo raro estaba sucediendo, eso fue lo primero que pensó…

.- ¿Qué estará tramando esa bestia?-.

_**Te necesito como a la luz del sol**_

_**En este invierno frío**_

_**Pa' darme tu calor**_

XXXXX

_**Te necesito como a la luz del sol**_

_**Tus ojos el abismo**_

_**Donde muere mi razón**_

Dio unos cuantos pasos, subiendo uno a uno los tres peldaños que la llevaban al lugar. Un sitio que le traía demasiados recuerdos. Demasiada nostalgia. Abrió las puertas de la pequeña pagoda que protegía al pozo. Era extraño estar ahí una vez más. Ahora ya no sentía aquel temor que sintió esa vez cuando estuvo a punto de quedar atrapada al interior de la perla. Ahora solo la inundaba la tristeza.

.-Ya casi son tres años…-. Murmuró agachando la vista hasta que el flequillo le cubrió por completo los ojos. Se acerco hasta el pozo y apoyo sus manos en el borde de uno de sus costados. Los aferró con fuerza como si con eso pudiera contener todo su pesar y dolor. –InuYasha… ¿qué será de ti?…-.

.-Kagome… Yuca está al teléfono…-.

La voz de su madre la hizo pegar un saltito y despabilar. Al hacerlo, dos pequeñas lágrimas cayeron hasta el fondo del pozo. Kagome se las removió de sus rosadas mejillas. Dio un suspiro intentando calmar su pesar y se encamino a la salida. Era hora de irse y continuar con su vida… una vida sin InuYasha…

.-Ya voy…-.

_**Oh, cómo quieres que me aclare**_

_**Oh, amor, cómo quieres que te olvide**_

XXXXX

_**Te necesito como a luz del sol**_

_**En este invierno frío**_

_**Pa' darme tu calor**_

.-Bien, ya está…-. Murmuró el mitad bestia mientras dejaba caer los últimos troncos. – ¡Hey! Shippo, ¿quieres ayudarme?-.

El kitsune lo miró aún sin entender. Ese InuYasha si que era extraño, primero lo ignoraba toda la mañana y ahora como si recién hubiera reparado en él le pedía ayuda como si nada. Cuando se le quitaría lo bruto…

.-Me vas a ayudar ¿o no?-. Preguntó el hanyou ya sin mucha paciencia. Se subió las mangas de su Haori y comenzó a cavar con una pala que al parecer había tomado, Shippo supuso que sin pedirla siquiera.

.-Y qué se supone que haremos…-. Preguntó el zorrito, no muy gratamente convencido observando como el hanyou poco a poco desaparecía en el gran hoyo que estaba cavando.

.-Una choza… una gran choza…-. Murmuró el hanyou sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrado en su labor para detenerse…

_**Te necesito como a luz del sol**_

_**Tus ojos el abismo**_

_**Donde muere mi razón.**_

Continuará…

XXXXX

_Yupi! Primer capi concluido al fin… espero que les guste. La historia comienza poco a poco y está basada en la continuidad de la serie y el manga. No es que quedara con gusto a poco, pero quería ponerle más romance a la cosa jejeje. No serán muchos capítulos, pero sí los suficiente para desarrollar una pequeña trama y un final lleno de muchos besos y amor (que a mi pensar, siento que faltaron). Ojala y lo sigan. Gracias a todos los que leyeron… _

_PD: Me da lata hablar de kikyo pero ella era necesaria en este fic así para explicar bien la historia. Lo bueno es que no saldrá más. XD. El ost de este capi es "te necesito" de Amaral._


	2. Sín Límites

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro. ATTE:**

**Capítulo 2:**

"_**Sin límites"**_

_Nuestro encuentro fue como una tormenta_

_Y cambió mi corazón_

_Si estoy contigo, nada me asusta_

_Ni siquiera el fin del mundo_

XXXXX

.-Falta poco… falta poco….-. Se decía para si mismo mientras martillaba, una y otra vez, una de las tablas del tejado y lo hacía con tanto ahínco que no puedo evitar arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa al zorrito.

.-InuYasha, se puede saber para qué estamos haciendo una choza tan grande… ni siquiera te gustan… siempre duermes en los árboles… definitivamente, no lo entiendo…-. Murmuró Shippo aún sin comprender las intenciones del hanyou, llevaban una semana ahí, haciendo una especie de cabaña que InuYasha jamás utilizaría. Era todo tan misterioso y sin sentido.

.- ¡Feh!... eso no te incumbe…-. Murmuró desviando la vista y un tanto nervioso ante los insistentes cuestionamientos, que por poco y se martilla una garra. No quería comentarle a nadie sobre sus planes de los cuales la gran mayoría (ósea todos) estaban relacionados con la joven de la que se encontraba total y absolutamente prendado. Pero, ninguno de ellos se haría realidad si aquella muchacha no se decidía a volver. No hallaba la hora de que Kagome regresara tal y como lo había predicho ese supuesto espíritu de Kikyo, por qué ¿era ella?… ¿o no?... ¿y sí era una especie de alucinación por sus ansias de volver a volver a Kagome?... ¿Y sí ella… nunca volvía?... Con sólo pensar todo aquello sintió que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies y un solitario vacío lo absorbía, se asusto tanto ante la sola idea que agitado negó varias veces con la cabeza como si con eso pudiera ahuyentar esos horribles pensamientos.- ¡Feh! Tonterías… volverá-. Sentenció para sí. Mientras Shippo quién lo había escuchado claramente, pensó que su amigo perro realmente se estaba volviendo loco.

_Comprensión y el intercambio_

_Eran tan efímeros_

_Deslizándote a través de mis dedos como las arenas del tiempo_

_Siempre me rendía hasta que te conocí_

XXXXX

.-Kagome… ¿te gustaría ir al cine el próximo sábado?-.

Kagome observó a Hoyo sin saber que diablos responder. Por alguna razón Hoyo aún seguía buscándola y ella ya estaba lo suficientemente madura para reconocer el interés de él por ella. Aún así, sabía con dolorosa certeza que jamás podría corresponderle… jamás…

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a darle una adornada respuesta de rechazo no alcanzó ni a abrir los labios y se vio prácticamente arrastrada de un tirón hacia un rincón.

.-Vamos Kagome… dile que sí… el pobre te busca desde la secundaria…-. Alentó Eri, una de las chicas que la había jalado. Kagome la miró pasmada y luego se percató de las demás jóvenes que estaban ahí y que al parecer habían escuchado con claridad la petición de Hoyo…

.- ¡Sí! Kagome… no entiendo por qué nunca has aceptado salir con Hoyo, si ya no tienes ese novio violento que jugaba a dos bandos…-. Recalcó Yuca sin saber que sus palabras herían a Kagome quien tenso el rostro al recordar aquellos tiempos.

.-Si es cierto… hace tiempo que no lo mencionas… además mañana es la graduación y el sábado estarás libre…-. Agregó Ayumi con entusiasmo ya casi imaginando la escena romántica de ese par de "supuestos" enamorados.

Kagome, al contrario de sus entusiasmadas amigas, no podía responder. Estaba atragantada con las lágrimas que luchaban por salir y el nudo en la garganta que se hacía tan grande que ni siquiera la dejaba respirar.

Al escucharlas al hablar de InuYasha pareció como si retrocediera el tiempo, como si estuviera en aquellos años en los que recolectaban los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que ella misma llevó a aquella época de guerras civiles. Pero aquella misión ya había sido cumplida a cabalidad y la perla había desaparecido para siempre sellado a su vez el pozo que la mantenía vinculada al Sengoku. Así era, ella ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, su misión en aquella época estaba completa… pero, por qué el destino era tan malditamente cruel, porqué había conocido a InuYasha, por qué se había enamorado de él… por qué… por qué…

_InuYasha… quiero verte…_

_¿Cuanto dolor has cargado tú solo?_

_¿Cuanto dolor has ocultado tras tus ojos y tu sonrisa?_

_Si aceptamos el milagro de nuestro encuentro_

_Y nos miramos el uno al otro, podemos hacernos fuertes_

_Si no llamas amor a esto_

_Entonces ¿a qué en el mundo llamas amor?_

XXXXX

InuYasha observó aquel lugar. Al frente de él se alzaba en todo su esplendor una gran cabaña construida del más resistente roble. Más atrás había también un pequeño huerto con hierbas y semillas que él mismo plantó y consiguió gracias a Jinenji y la bruja de las montañas (la madre de Jinenji). Sonrió arrogante observando como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Ya anochecía…

.-Bien… ahora solo faltas tú…-. Murmuró a las estrellas. Una surcó el hermosos cielo del crepúsculo como anunciándole que habían escuchado e InuYasha sonrió con melancolía esperando que le cumplieran aquel deseo

XXXXX

_Es posible que no seas la persona que imaginé_

_Pero aun así, he decidido ir con ese sentimiento_

_No me arrepentiré de mi decisión_

No había podido evitar decirle que sí a Hoyo, era imposible con sus amigas ahí presentes animando al pobre chico. Como le gustaría que las cosas fueran distintas y sentir realmente algo por Hoyo. Sin embargo, su corazón desbordaba de amor por un solo ser. InuYasha…

Nuevos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente uno tras otro. Pero, ésta vez no se molestaría en retenerlos, muchos menos las lágrimas que hace rato se agolpaban en sus ojos pidiendo salir. No hizo más que girarse sobre su acolchada cama y ahogar sus dolorosos sollozos en el almohadón rosa en estos momentos era su única compañía…

No sabía por qué estaba tan sensible. A veces pensaba que eran sus nervios por los resultados de los exámenes los que la tenían así. Sin embargo, aquella estresante etapa la había superado exitosamente. Por Dios, debería estar feliz de haber aprobado todos los ramos y mañana al fin graduarse con sus queridas amigas para poder ir juntas a la universidad. Seguir con su vida…

Vivir…

Pero cuando aquellas palabras venían a su mente no causaban euforia como serian para alguien común. Para ella significaba absoluto vacío. Lo sabía, nada de lo que hiciera la haría feliz porque sencillamente su felicidad no se encontraba en este mundo, sino quinientos años atrás al otro lado del pozo.

_Nuestro encuentro borro el dolor en mi corazón_

_En un instante como si fuera un hechizo mágico_

_Si no llamas a esto destino_

_Entonces ¿a qué en el mundo llamas destino?_

XXXXX

.- ¡InuYasha!... vas al pozo cada tres días ¿no es así…?-. Consultó al hanyou. Este se encontraba conversando con Kaede hace un buen rato. Su mirada dorada parecía triste de nuevo, perdida en el horizonte. Pero al escuchar hablar al pequeño se le tenso el rostro y antes de que éste dijera algo más que lo dejara como un pobre desesperado lo pateo mandándolo a volar.

Kaede sonrió ante la graciosa escena, más al escuchar hablar al zorrito sintió compasión por InuYasha y su soledad. Se notaba con solo mirarlo que a pesar de decir que Kagome debía permanecer en su mundo, no era lo que su corazón realmente deseaba. InuYasha había madurado, sus pensamientos ya no eran infantiles o egoístas, Incluso parecía entender con claridad sus propios sentimientos para con Kagome. Pero, a pesar de ello y de lo que dijera no podía volver a ver a la persona que más amaba.

XXXXX

_Si aceptamos el milagro de nuestro encuentro_

_Y nos miramos el uno al otro, podemos hacernos fuertes_

_Si no llamas amor a esto_

_Entonces ¿a qué en el mundo llamas amor?_

.- ¡Que InuYasha hizo una choza…!-. Exclamó Miroku abriendo sus grandes ojos azules sin poder creerlo aún, mientras que con una de sus manos movía el atizador en las cenizas para asegurar el calor de la fogata.

.-Miroku no grites… despertaras a las gemelas… y al niño…-. Murmuró Sango con la cara tensa y recostada en su futón aún demasiado adolorida por el reciente parto para poder gritarle a su esposo, aunque reconocía que a ella también le sorprendía aquella actitud del hanyou.

.-Así es, hizo una gran choza… yo lo ayudé, aunque no sé para qué… creo que me causo tristeza… me recordó… me recordó al InuYasha de antes…-.

.- ¿A qué te refieres pequeño Shippo…?-. Preguntó el monje, aún sin comprender del todo la actitud de su amigo perro.

El Kitzune alzó sus grandes ojos azules y su mirada se entristeció.-Me recordó… me recordó a Kagome…-.

Todos agacharon la mirada y por un instante todo pareció silencioso, comprendían a cabalidad las palabras del zorrito y lo que significaban éstas. InuYasha estaba sólo y era más que obvio que añoraba a Kagome, todos lo notaban cada vez que sus orbes doradas se perdían con melancolía en el cielo limpio del Sengoku. Más de alguna vez lo habían pillado distraído, suspirando o haciendo cosas sin sentido. Quizás eso mismo tenía que ver con su extraño comportamiento…

.-Ya tengo que irme… hoy me voy a reunir con otros zorritos para celebrar que subimos de rango…-. Dijo, mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente.

.-¿Aprobaste el examen Shippo?-. Preguntó entusiasmada la joven exterminadora olvidando el tema que se había gestado anteriormente.

.-Sí…-. Asintió el pequeño, mientras mostraba con orgullo el papel que así lo acreditaba, "Promovido" se leía. La pareja sonrió con ternura, por alguna razón Shippo era uno más de la familia y causaba mucha alegría el verlo superarse día a día. -Bueno, ya me voy… adiós…-. Murmuró apresurado en tanto se acercaba a la esterilla para perderse tras esta.-Transformación…-. Se escuchó que decía y al instante se vio una gran bola rosada que se iba flotando a los cielos…

XXXXX

_Al día siguiente…_

Se había graduado al fin. Pronto tendría que buscar una universidad y… es cierto; por poco y lo olvidaba, mañana tenía una cita con Hoyo. Una cita (que por cierto) ella no había aceptado, más bien fueron sus amigas las que aceptaron. La verdad, es que no tenía ganas de ir, en realidad, no tenía ganas de nada más que llorar. Cuando ya estaba sintiendo el escozor de la pena en su garganta la brisa fresca del Goshimboku se coló por su ventaba abstrayéndola por un momento de su tristeza. Se sintió tan cálida y acogedora que quiso más y asomó su cabeza por la ventana. Se apoyó sobre el marco de ésta con los brazos cruzados y dejo caer su rostro sobre ellos. Todo el cabello azabache se escurrió hacia delante como una hermosa cascada ébano. Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, esos que la abordaban cada vez con más frecuencia, haciéndosele ya insostenible evitarlos. Por un momento se imagino en el Sengoku. Estaba caminando por aquellos prados verdes, InuYasha iba a su lado y le sonreía con ternura. Una dulce sonrisa, una de esas que pocas veces le había visto. Y entonces de golpe despertó.

.-Una ilusión…-. Musitó para sí sobresaltada y expectante con el corazón latiendo a mil. Cuando se logró calmar la abordó la desazón, sintiendo la congoja de lo que no pudo ser caer pesada sobre sus hombros. Se levantó del lugar en el que estaba aún con las imágenes pintadas en su mente y sin meditarlo demasiado decidió ir a un lugar. Uno que le traía hermosos y tristes recuerdo, pero que en estos momentos necesitaba para aunque sea recobrar las fuerzas de seguir un día más. Bajó las escaleras y pensativa se dirigió a la salida de su casa. A su paso contempló por unos instantes el árbol sagrado y luego caminó más al fondo aún, hasta quedar frente a un pequeño santuario. Dio un suspiro hondo intentando (sin mucho éxito) calmar su alborotado corazón, entonces abrió ambas puertas.

Ahí estaba de nuevo frente al lugar que le había servido de conexión con una antigua era. Ahora, no era más que un pozo vacío. Se acercó lentamente al él apoyando sus manos empuñadas sobre la gruesa tabla del borde. Por alguna extraña razón sentía una expectación tan grande que la hacía estremecer.

De repente el viento del Sengonku le meció los cabellos de la frente. Aún sin creer lo que estaba ocurriendo sus orbes castañas se enfocaron con anhelo en el fondo del pozo. Rogando porque esta vez no fuera una ilusión más creada por sus emociones. Fue cuando le llegó de lleno el azul del cielo.

.-Kagome… ¿qué sucede…-. La voz de su madre la sobresaltó. La observó con sus ojos llorosos sin saber que decir, como explicarle que los amaba. Sin embargo, su felicidad se encontraba quinientos años atrás en el Japón antiguo.

.-Mamá… yo…-.

.-Ve…-. Interrumpió su madre quebrándosele la voz. Comprendiendo y aceptando con sabiduría lo que su hija anhelaba. Quería con todo su corazón que ella fuera feliz y si esa felicidad estaba en otra época le apoyaría sin dudar. Ambas se sonrieron y abrazaron sabiendo que esa sería su despedida…

XXXXX

.-Orejas de perro…-.

.-Orejas…-.

Musitaban al unísono las gemelas sobre la cabeza del hanyou. Ambas tironeando esas adorables y felpudas orejas. A decir verdad, InuYasha había desarrollado una paciencia sin igual con las pequeñas, sabiendo de antemano lo pésimo que es su humor cuando se trata de niños. Pero, al parecer en eso también había madurado… en algo.

.-Oigan… pueden hacer algo con ellas…-. Murmuró con la voz ronca el mitad-bestia intentando no sonar tan gruñón, las venitas ya se marcaban en su frente. Miroku intervino aplacando con dulzura a las pequeñas. Pero ella parecieron ignorarlo y al contrario, seguir con más ahínco jalando. Ah, ya que importaba, que arrancaran las orejas si querían. La verdad es que especialmente, hoy, no se sentía bien. Eso fue lo primero que pensó InuYasha ésta mañana al abrir los ojos. Pero, quiso hacer orejas sordas a esa inquietud que lo arbolaba a ratos y lo mantenía con un desesperado estado de alerta. Por eso, pensó en distraerse y para ello comenzó con el ritual de casi todos los días. Primero había ido al pozo como siempre… lo observaba un rato y después continuaba con su rutina que consistía en un contundente desayuno y luego, ir a exterminar unos cuantos youkai por ahí. Por último, terminaba contemplado la cabaña que había hecho hacia una semana, regaba el huerto que ya comenzaba a germinar e iba al pozo nuevamente, estaba un rato ahí sintiéndose un tanto idiota por parecer tan desesperado y luego como se enojaba consigo mismo se iba de nuevo a buscar más demonios, esta vez para desquitarse. Sin embargo, nada de eso había funcionado y aquella sensación lo había acompañado durante toda la mañana haciéndose a ratos intolerable para él y su poca paciencia. Se sentía extraño, ansioso e irritado, una mezcla rara de emociones a las que no estaba muy acostumbrado… o será qué había perdido la costumbre, puesto que sólo había una persona en el mundo que lograba ponerlo en ese estado…

_.-Kagome…-. _

Musitó muy bajito y al recordarla siempre le pasaba lo mismo. Un montón de sensaciones se agolpaban en su estómago poniéndolo nervioso y confuso. Su mente se plagaba de imágenes de ella. Riendo, corriendo, llorando, saltando, regañándolo, abrazándolo. Acariciándolo… besándolo… El calor se le subió a las mejillas y se aterrorizó al pensar si alguno de los presentes había notado su sonrojo. Entonces, cuando ya no sabía que hacer para cubrirse la cara un aroma a flores le penetró sus fosas nasales tan abruptamente como la forma en que se levantó de golpe y lanzó las gemelas a Shippo.

Se perdió de la vista de los presentes en sólo unos instantes, dejándolos a todos pasmados, pero, poco le importó. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas podían, esquivando con audacia árboles y arbustos sin aminorar su carrera ni por un segundo. Hasta que llego al exacto lugar donde ese aroma se incrementaba con demasía, despertando sus sentidos y aletargándolos a la vez. Arrugo la frente, su respirar era agitado tanto por la loca carrera como por su nerviosismo. Estiró la mano hasta al fondo aún sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo y entonces una mano pequeña sujetó la suya con fuerza y la calidez de siempre, la calidez que había esperado por tres largos años…

Continuará…

XXXXX

_Chachan… terminé por hoy. Lo dejaremos hasta aquí o se acabará la historia muy rápido, y todavía queda mucho por contar. Bueno, eso es lo que quiero. Espero que el tiempo me acompañe. Besos a toditas las que leyeron y nos leemos en otro capítulo de Juntos Hacia el Mañana._

_Por si acaso, el ost de este capi es Unlimited de Nanase Aikawa me gustó mucho la traducción así que la puse. Además, creo que iba buenisimo con este capi. _

_Bye._


	3. A partir de Ahora

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro. ATTE:**

**Dearest-chan. 2.0**

**Capítulo 3:** "_**A partir de Ahora…"**_

XXXXX

.-¿Y bien InuYasha, qué harás a partir de ahora?-. Preguntó el monje sin mirar al hanyou puesto que sus ojos estaban concentrados en la fogata que hace poco habían encendido. Sango se había ido a acostar de temprano puesto que las labores de madre la dejaban demasiado agotada algunas veces y Kagome desde que volvió descansaba en casa de Kaede. Ahora, InuYasha, Shippo y Myoga estaban de visita en casa de Miroku bebiendo un fino licor de arroz. Era una escena graciosa, parecía una reunión de hombres, un verdadero club de _Toby_. Sin embargo, se había hecho común ya para todos esos tipos de encuentro. A veces, analizaban cosas de youkai, otras hablaban del tiempo pasado. Sin embargo, jamás se tocó el tema de la partida de Kagome por respeto al amigo orejas de perro, después de todo, todos tenemos un corazón. Pero, ahora que Kagome había vuelto las cosas habían tomado un giro inesperado. InuYasha entendía perfectamente a qué venía la pregunta de Miroku, más, no se sentía capaz de responderla… aún…

.- Eeeeh… ¿a qué te refieres…?-. Preguntó nervioso encorvándose más en su posición y desviando la mirada dorada.

.- No seas tonto… se refiere a Kagome…-. Murmuró el pequeño zorrito con cara de pocos amigos. Sentía que no podía permitir que las cosas entre el hanyou y la miko siguieran así tan… tan… normales. Ellos estaban enamorados, se notaba a leguas. ¿Por qué los adultos eran tan complicados?...

.-¡Keh!... Eso no les incumbe…-. Exclamó el otro, molestándose cada vez más mientras agarraba de un zarpazo la cola del zorrito.

.-Es obvio que la señorita Kagome volvió aquí para estar contigo. Sin embargo, no sabemos que aquello duré mucho tiempo…-. Interrumpió Miroku dejando a InuYasha intrigado con su apelación y con la cola felpuda de Shippo entre sus manos. Como el monje sabía que ya tenía captado el interés del hanyou dedujo que debía continuar.- Ahora, la señorita Kagome pertenece a esta época, quizás algunos varones de la aldea querrán cortejarla… y…-. Miroku iba a decirle algo como "si tu no te apuras te la quitarán". Pero no alcanzó a terminar la frase antes de que el mitad-perro lanzará al pequeño a un rincón con cero delicadeza y luego se pusiera de pie bruscamente.

.-Sé muy bien lo que tengo que hacer Miroku… No es necesario que lo digas…-. Murmuró enojado y con el ceño magistralmente fruncido. Se disponía a salir del lugar cuando la pulga lo detuvo.

.- Amo InuYasha, no se vaya… falta aclarar lo de la marca… recuerde que para que Kagome sea su mujer debe marcarla tal y como indican los…-. InuYasha tomó a la pulga entre sus garras y la reventó de un solo aplaste con sus dedos. Esto si que ya era insoportablemente comprometedor, no estaba dispuesto a que esa pulga se fuera de hablador con algo tan delicado e importante y mucho menos con un pervertido como Miroku.

Salió raudo de la choza sin siquiera mirar a los que dejaba atrás. Su ceño aún permanecía fruncido y una leve venita se marcaba en su frente. Claro que quería a Kagome, no se molestaría en negarlo. Suficiente tiempo había pasado ya, para darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero, era el mismo tiempo el que le jugaba en su contra. Ya nada era como antes y aunque la confianza y el amor seguían ahí, no podía llegar y decirle a ella que quería que fuera su mujer y llevársela así nada más, mucho menos marcarla según las leyes de los youkai. Tenía que haber algo, un preámbulo… un cortejo. El problema radicaba en que no sabía como iniciar aquello. Realmente quería decirle que la amaba, que quería que fueran felices juntos, darle una buena vida. Ansiaba abrir su corazón y decirle todas esas frases de amor que sabía, le gustaban. Pero, era tan malo a la hora de hablar y sus sentimientos parecían no fluir para lograr expresarse con claridad… Además Kagome llevaba tan poco en el Sengoku, era demasiada presión decirle algo así, o al menos eso creía él.

Dio un gran salto y se subió de un solo impulso al árbol desde donde acostumbraba a vigilar el sueño de ella. Suspiró agotado, nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado, incluso ahora que lo analizaba la cabaña que había construido para ambos estaba demasiado alejada de todos y de todo…

.-Quizás ni siquiera quieras vivir ahí…-. Musitó bien bajito con los orbes dorados perdidos en la entrada de la cabaña. Estaba tan ilusionado que cuando Kikyo le confirmó que la joven volvería pensó en tenerla sólo para él, sin reparar en que sus amigos también querrían contar con su presencia...

XXXXX

.-¿Qué es eso de la marca Myoga…?-. Preguntó curioso Shippo. Sin entender nada del extraño comportamiento de su amigo perro.

.-jejeje… bueno, este no es un tema para niños, pero te lo contaré… Es normal que los youkai tiendan a marcar a su hembra una vez que…-.

.-Anciano Myoga, creo que con esa explicación ya me ha quedado claro lo de la "marca"… no es necesario que continúe…-. Interrumpió Miroku bebiendo su sake con una ceja alzada. Casi se le salieron los ojos cuando pensó que la pulga descriteriada le iba a contar algo tan comprometedor al joven Kitsune. Puesto que, el zorrito (a pesar de ser un youkai completo) estaba demasiado pequeño para oír ese tipo de temas, y lo peor… si Sango se llegaba a enterar de lo que le habían dicho al pequeño, de seguro y no le hablaba en semanas…

XXXXX

Comenzaba un nuevo día en el Sengoku y Kagome se sentía tan dichosamente feliz que estaba segura de que si se proponía flotar sobre las nubes seguro de que lo lograría, pensó sonriendo. Toda esa inmensa felicidad era sólo por una única cosa… Hoy se reuniría con InuYasha. Sí lo ponemos así quizás no suena a algo que signifique tanto, ya que Kagome desde que regresó de su época se ha reunido varias veces con el hanyou. Sin embargo, lo que la tenía hecha un manojo de nervios era la forma en la que InuYasha se lo había solicitado. Los recuerdos se le venían a cada rato desde la mañana…

XXXFlashbackXXX

_Se disponía a salir a recolectar hierbas como lo hacia todas las mañanas desde que volvió. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a dar un paso antes de que una figura masculina y de largas hebras plateadas le detuviera en su andar._

_.- Hey… Kagome…-. Le llamó InuYasha sin reparar en el saludo de todas las mañanas. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de acercamiento así que no reparo mucho en su actitud, aunque esta vez parecía inmerso en una especie de desasosiego. En fin, lo miró sin objetar y el continúo acortando la distancia… _

_-Me gustaría… me gustaría… al medio día… Goshimboku… ¡Keh! ó y parecía molesto ya que la frase que había dicho no tenía mucha concordancia que digamos. Al parecer, ella le había entendido casi todo, aunque ese momento InuYasha parecía algo extraño. La frente la tenía perlada en sudor frío, estaba medio pálido y los nudillos le tiritaban. Tenía el seño tan fruncido que cualquiera pensaría que estaba molesto. Sin embargo, Kagome sabía con sólo observarlo que no era eso… acaso ¿estaría enfermo? _

_.-Te sientes bien…?-. Le preguntó aún preocupada por su comportamiento. Pero para él su pregunta no tubo significado alguno… ¿la habría escuchado? La mirada dorada se notaba perdida en un montón de cosas y aún así, sus ojos la observaban con fijeza, llameantes, lo que le provocó un golpe acalorado en el estómago. InuYasha era el único que lograba eso en ella, desarmarla por completo. Prefirió responder antes de que el sonrojo se le subiera a las mejillas. – Quieres que nos veamos al medio día en el Goshimboku…-. Afirmó. Sabía que esa era la frase que había intentado formular el hanyou, sin mucho éxito. Lo que no entendía era su nerviosismo. Desde de que regresó muchas veces habían tenido ese tipo de charlas, pero esta vez el parecía hasta medio histérico… _

_.-¡Sí…!-. Exclamó él con notable euforia, agradecido de que Kagome hubiera interpretado la frase desmembrada de anterioridad. Luego quiso escapar antes de deshacerse en la dulce mirada que le daba ella, estaba demasiado ahogado para seguir con la conversación y eso significaba que debía desaparecer de la misma forma en la que había aparecido. Se había dado media vuelta ya cuando un inquietante pensamiento lo alertó… El Goshimboku estaba bastante lejos de el lugar de donde Kagome tendía a ir a recolectar hierbas en la mañana y… ¿si le sucedía algo en el camino? Maldición, sí que Naraku hubiera sido exterminado no significaba que en el Sengoku reinara la paz. Al contrario la cantidad de youkai's se había acrecentado ya que al desaparecer la perla y Naraku los peligros de ser absorbidos se habían reducido lo suficiente para hacerlos salir de sus escondites y atacar a los humanos. Analizar lo iluso que había sido, le resultaba caótico ¿en qué diablos había estado pensando para citarla de esa manera tan despreocupada?... Volvió a girarse nuevamente para volver a quedar en frente de ella, que a estas alturas estaba demasiado confundida para comprender que rayos le sucedía a él.- Mejor… en el goshimboku no… mejor yo vengo por ti…-. Le dijo nervioso tanto por los pensamientos de que fuera atacada como por la cita que le esperaba y lo que eso significaba… y después se fue como si lo persiguiera el diablo. Kagome solo sintió la leve brisa que meció sus cabellos para saber que él ya no estaba en el lugar..._

XXXXX

Cada vez que recordaba se iba sintiendo un poco más ansiosa y sonreía como boba. Se agachó con esa misma sonrisa media tonta que hace rato la abordaba y tironeo con una de sus manos una de las matas de hierba que hace rato estaba intentando cortar. Se suponía que tenía que jalarlas con delicadeza para lograr extraerla de raíz. Pero hoy, estaba demasiado apresurada para reparar en ese tipo de detalles. Moría de la curiosidad reunirse ya con él, algo había en todo aquello que la inquietaba de sobremanera. Además se sentía tan ilusionada y feliz de haber vuelto a aquella época. Sabía de antemano que las cosas con el hanyou irían poco a poco. Pero, aún así, no podía evitar su ansiedad cada vez que él le daba miradas furtivas o sus manos se rozaban… quería que el tiempo transcurriera con velocidad para romper de una vez las murallas que les impedían estar juntos como pareja. Calma se dijo para sí, intentando controlar sus emociones. Así que apuró más la tarea y empujó la hierba con un poco de rudeza. Sin embargo, la planta parecía estar aferrada a la madre tierra. Dejó en el césped la cesta que utilizaba para guardar las demás y se subió las mangas del blanco haori y se propuso a lo mismo, esta vez con ambas manos.

.-Vamos…-. Musitó hablándole bajito mientras volvía a tirar con ahínco la dichosa planta. Sin embargo, esta no se movía ni un centímetro. Kagome se agachó entonces para darse impulso, presionó sus pies hasta casi enterrarlos en la tierra y sujeto la hierba tan fuerte como pudo.

.-Vamos…-. Exclamó. Esta vez la fuerza pareció funcionar pero no de la forma esperada. La joven miko tiró tan fuerte de la planta que salió disparada hacía atrás con el impulso, hasta caer fuertemente sobre sus nalgas. Aún no lograba levantarse cuando escuchó…

.-Keh! Tanto trabajo te dio una planta…-.

La voz ronca del hanyou la asustó. Quedó pasmada en esa misma posición y sonrojada hasta parecer un candil. Sabía que la escena había sido vergonzosa y más vergonzoso aún sí quién la presenciaba era InuYasha. Diablos, por qué era tan torpe, de seguro y la molestaría por semanas. Se suponía que debía verse maravillosa, sensual y delicada, no toda una bruta. Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la vio avanzar hasta ella con el semblante serio como concentrado buscando algo. Le vio extender la mano hacia ella, quién la sujetó para al fin ponerse de pie. Cuando quedó a su altura notó como él seguía escrutando, atento.

.-¿te hiciste daño…?-. Consultó contrariado con el ceño fruncido. Admitía que la escena había sido bastante graciosa, quería molestarla o burlarse, pero primero tenía que sacarse la preocupación de encima al verla caer. Entonces, observó los delicados dedos de Kagome… Estaban todos rasmillados y con pequeños cortes, todos productos de la fricción con la que había sujetado la pobre planta que a estás alturas se hizo añicos en sus manos. Te lastimaste…-. Afirmó mirando sus manos, las ganas de burlarse se habían ido hace rato. Ahora sentía congoja por ella, de seguro las heridas le deberían arder como quemadura. Pero ella parecía no querer demostrar eso, permanecía ahí quieta sin un quejido y las mejillas sonrosadas. Tenía una pequeña mancha de tierra en la frente y el haori estaba tan sucio que ya ni se apreciaba el blanco de la tela. A pesar de todo le pareció una visión hermosa que hasta se le fue la voz.

Kagome miró sus manos aún nerviosa por la cercanía. Notando como la sangre comenzaba a brotar por las pequeñas heridas, sintiendo solo en ese instante el ardor que estas le provocaban. Estaba tan embelezada por esto que estaba descubriendo en InuYasha que había olvidado el ardor de sus heridas. Aquel semblante que ahora poseía era nuevo para ella, se veía más adulto, la mirada dorada parecía querer indagar en su alma… Ahora que lo pensaba, este InuYasha distaba tanto del que conoció hace tres años. Ah, pero que tanto pensaba, si apenas llevaba una semana en el Sengoku, era obvio que todo fuera nuevo. Ambos habían cambiado…

XXXXX

.-Al parecer… InuYasha siguió mis consejos y hablará con la señorita…-. Murmuró Miroku escondido desde unos matorrales observando la escena. Hace rato ya venía siguiendo a la pareja y en el camino se les habían unido Sango, las gemelas y Myoga. Sólo faltaba Shippo, que aún no volvía de su fiesta de zorros. Sabía muy bien sobre el buen olfato de Inuyasha, pero dudaba que éste los descubriera, se encontraba en una situación bastante compleja para la mentalidad de él… estaba seguro, que poca atención le prestaría a los olores a su alrededor.

.- Habla más bajo, o nos escucharan…-. Alertó la joven exterminadora, mientras mecía al dormido bebé para que no despertara. Las gemelas estaban agachadas muy calladitas al lado de ella, al parecer habían sacado las mismas costumbres fisgonas de Miroku, ya que no se movían ni un centímetro.

XXXXX

Llevaban mucho tiempo de que InuYasha no decía una palabra. Habría la boca pero ni una palabra salía de esta, luego botaba todo el aire en un gruñido bajo pero lo suficientemente claro para ser escuchado por ella y luego volvía a lo mismo. Llevaba ese ciclo desde que habían decidido ponerse camino al árbol sagrado. El problema radicaba en que hace rato que ya estaban allí y el al joven hanyou pareciera que le hubieran comido la lengua los ratones. Kagome no comprendía en absoluto que rayos sucedía con él y mucho menos que pasaba por su impulsiva cabeza. La verdad, ahora se estaba empezando a hartar. Había estado tan emocionada en un principio que ahora todos esos sentimientos se habían ido por el suelo al ver que él no decía nada y se le notaba tan huraño que ella llegó a pensar que a estas alturas la dichosa cita era la que lo tenía de ese pésimo humor. No aguantó más soportar el estado de él…

.-¿Se puede saber que te sucede… hace rato que estás con humor de perros…-. Consultó tratando de controlar la rabia en sus palabras. Notó que él retrocedía unos pasos, de seguro, asustado por su exasperada reacción. Pero poco le importó. Se sentía tan desdichada de que a él le costara tanto abrirse con ella… con ella… ella que lo amaba tanto. Que, desde que volvió había esperado sumisa el momento en que él al fin expresara con claridad sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero no, el tonto seguía igual, como si todo lo que hubieran vivido juntos y el beso que se dieron hace tres años cuando ella quedó atrapada en la oscuridad de la perla, jamás hubiera sucedido. Esos recuerdos le provocaron en ella el suficiente desazón para continuar con sus palabras airosas sin siquiera dejarlo responder, sorprendiéndolo aún más que ante su voz herida se sintió indefenso. Ese había sido golpe bajo, estaba desarmándolo con su pesar.-… Si ya no querías venir sólo tenías que haberlo dicho…-. Descargó ella esta vez apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, demasiado herida para detenerse, aunque el hanyou estaba tan pasmado que dudaba que le rebatiera algo. Eso le dolió más.- Además… además fuiste tú el que quería decirme algo… no yo… tú…. Uuuuy-. Gruñó ella intentando controlarse. Se sentía tan desdichada y él estaba tan estupefacto e inamovible con sus palabras que ahora se sentía tonta por quejarse de algo que, a lo mejor, a él ni le importaba…Sintió el translúcido líquido salino acumularse en sus orbes castañas, nublándole la vista. - Estaba tan emocionada… estaba tan feliz…-. Musitó esta vez dejando la ira atrás cediendo ante el sentimiento de tristeza y los recuerdos que ahora se apoderaban de ella. –Quería verte… siempre quise verte porque te amo… pensé que con el tiempo cambiarías…-. Inuyasha quiso saltar de felicidad por saber que ella aún lo amaba, pero no pudo. Ese "te amo" era cansado, hastiado…. –¡Pero tú sigues igual!... -. Exclamó con tanta fuerza que se le fue todo el aire en aquello. El hanyou retrocedió unos pasos más, ya desesperado por no poder controlar la situación que se le había escapado de las garras… las cosas no debían ser así…

XXXXX

.-Oye Miroku… ¿estás seguro que querían hablar…?-. Murmuró Shippo quien hace poco se había integrado al grupo. Todos observaron al monje con mirada acusadora porque, a decir verdad, parecía que hablar no los llevaría a esos dos por buen camino…

XXXXX

Kagome había cubierto su rostro ya cansada de llorar. Trataba de controlar el nudo apretado de su garganta pero, simplemente no podía. La tristeza y desilusión que sentía eran tan grandes…

InuYasha la vio ahí parada toda desecha en llanto y no supo como todo había llegado hasta ahí. Se suponía que su encuentro era para mostrarle la dichosa cabaña y declarársele. Pero no, él era tan bruto que lo único para que servía era para hacerla llorar… y créanme, no había peor cosa para él que ver a una mujer llorar y peor aún si esa mujer era Kagome. Porque diablos todo le salía al revés: se suponía que la haría feliz, no llorar… se suponía que él sería el primero en declararse… en abrirle su corazón… Pero no, con Kagome nada era lo que se esperaba. Todo era más difícil porque ella era demasiado sincera, demasiado honesta para él y su acorazado corazón. Agachó la mirada y suspiró agotado. La amaba tanto que por un lado se había sentido demasiado feliz por escuchar ese te amo… no, no podía rendirse…. Debía decirle… Una suave sonrisa se dibujo triste en su rostro. Era hora de aclararse y demostrarle a ella que su amor por él no era en vano, que ese sentimiento era correspondido, aunque con ello se le fuera todo el día intentando explicarle las razones… Tomo aire y se preparó como si realmente se estuviera alistando para una de sus batallas…

Continuará...

XXXXX

_Un capítulo más terminado. Quería agradecer a todas las que ha leído hasta ahora. Había olvidado lo gratificantes que son los review. Como dato curioso quería mencionarle que ésta historia es un muy especial para mí ya que aunque no lo crean mi marido me ha ayudado mucho, a él también le gusta mucho InuYasha y siempre me dijo que había quedado medio traumado con el final y que quería una conti (Sin desmerecer el trabajo de Rumiko-sama) eso me motivó mucho y después me acordé de mi antigua cuenta en fanfiction pero no me acordaba de la clave ni menos de el e-mail XD. Así que bueno, tuve que hacer todo de nuevo. Por si acaso, mi cuenta anterior es Dearest-chan sin el 2.0 jejeje me hubiera gustado terminar esos fic, pero siento aún no estoy capacitada para ello, aún. Así que mientras voy con este… Oh, creo que me alargué. Bueno, las dejo y nos leemos pronto… _


	4. Una nueva Vida

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro. Por si acaso, aviso, que algunas escenas serán medias subiditas de tono. **

**ATTE: Dearest-chan 2.0 **

**Capítulo 4:**

"_**Una Nueva Vida"**_

XXXXX

Kagome nunca supo como sucedió. Lo único que percibió fue como su muñeca era apresada con delicadeza por una de las garras del hanyou para con un leve impulso estrecharla contra su duro y tibio torso. Se sintió mareada por la súbita acción, que por un momento olvidó la pena y todo lo que había a su alrededor. Los brazos fuertes de él aprisionaron de manera desmedida, como si quisiera fundirla con su alma. Percibía los frenéticos latidos del corazón de InuYasha martillando en sus oídos y se enterneció al saber que él también era presa de las mismas sensaciones que a ella le invadían. La joven iba a corresponder el cándido abrazo, quería estirar sus manos y rodearle el cuello pero no alcanzó a cumplir su cometido.

.-"Ven conmigo…"-. Le susurró en el oído, con la voz tan ronca que se estremeció. Después sintió como rodeaba su cintura y luego, la alzaba hasta dejarla cómodamente acunada entre sus brazos. La sensación era maravillosa, por no decir sorprendente para ella, que estaba acostumbrada a viajar en su espalda. Percibió el suave impulso que tomó él para llegar a una de las añosas ramas de un roble para luego dar un salto más hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque con ella, quién hundió el rostro en el cálido pecho sintiendo como la tristeza que antes la había abordado desparecía, al igual que las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a cesar.

XXXXX

.-Ahhh, que mal… no podremos saber como termina…-. Dijo desilusionado Miroku ante la escena que hace poco había transcurrido Se puso de pie con ayuda de su báculo y se estiró un poco.- Bueno, mejor así... ya me estaba acalambrando estar en la misma posición…-. Concluyó poniéndose en marcha de vuelta a la aldea. Sango y los demás lo miraron pasmados, sin comprender del todo la actitud desinteresada del monje, quien a estás alturas ya llevaba un buen trecho de camino.

.-Sango… ¿no vienes…?-. Consultó él desde lo lejos.

XXXXX

Él se detuvo lentamente hasta frenar por completo. Había sido una corta carrera. Pero, para Kagome cada segundo fue encantador. Notó como él la bajaba con delicadeza hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo, aún así el no rompió el abrazo y continúo sujetándola con suavidad por la cintura. Kagome alzó el rostro y vio como la mirada dorada parecía perdida en el frente. Se dio la vuelta disolviendo el abrazo y así observar lo que él veía tan fijamente.

Delante de ellos había una hermosa cabaña de roble. Parecía tener más de una habitación por su gran tamaño A su lado había un pequeño huerto en el que se apreciaban pequeños brotes de hierba y pasto. Kagome dio un paso queriendo acercarse para apreciar el lugar. No comprendiendo del todo lo que se estaba gestando, pero dicho lugar le causaba una irremediable curiosidad. Sin embargo, su avance fue detenido por los brazos del hanyou que ésta vez la apresaron desde atrás, rodeándola tiernamente y aturdiéndola ante el cálido tacto de las manos en su cintura.- Kagome…-. Murmuró él desde atrás, tan seriamente que ella casi pegó un respingo. - No es mucho lo que puedo ofrecer… pero si quieres… si lo deseas… -. Con solo oír aquella frase Kagome comprendió todo. Se llevó ambas manos a la boca atónita con lo que el hanyou intentaba decirle. – Si lo deseas… puedes vivir conmigo… aquí… como mi mujer…-. La vista se le nubló por las lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordase de sus cuencas. Aquello era una petición, una que ella había añorado por largos años. Kagome no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí delante de él, parada sin decir nada. Completamente inmóvil de la emoción ante las palabras de él quien también permanecía en silencio y ansioso a la espera de su respuesta. Notó que el agarre en su cintura se intensificaba, seguro, producto de la tensión del momento. Kagome dio un hondo suspiro para recomponerse ya que el parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia y aquel pensamiento la hizo sonreír, aquellas cosas tan características de InuYasha, nunca cambiarían.

Se volvió a él envuelta entre sus brazos y lo miró a los ojos con dulzura intentando trasmitirle todo su amor en aquella mirada. – ¿me amas…?-. Le preguntó con decisión y completamente azorada. Aquella era la única duda que tenía, quería que el corazón de él fuera suyo por completo, no una parte, no la mitad. A pesar que ya había pasado mucho de la muerte de Kikyo y aquel tema tan complicado había sido zanjado. Aún quedaban cosas por aclarar, y Kagome no quería esperar más. Necesitaba saber en que punto estaba ella con InuYasha, cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos y aceptarlos, fueran cuales fueran… ella comprendería. No le importaba pasar una vida tratando de lograr que él la amara. Lo intentaría una y mil veces hasta conseguirlo, por eso había regresado ¿no? Su alma era demasiado testaruda como para rendirse…

InuYasha sonrió con melancolía. Entendía a la perfección lo que ella quería saber. Era una pregunta decisiva y concisa, algo que marcaba un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida. Percibió como las pequeñas manos de ellas se enroscaban el la tela del haori en su pecho, sosteniéndose a él como si en eso se le fuera la vida, estaba sonrojada y se mordía el labio con notable inquietud. No la haría esperar más, ya bastante habían sufrido ambos por el tiempo y la distancia. Subió las garras recorriendo sutilmente su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus hombros y apresarlos con suavidad. La observó con devoción. Las pupilas doradas brillantes en demasía.

.- Durante estos tres años me pregunté lo mismo muchas veces… y comprendí muchas cosas…-. Dijo, refiriéndose a la pregunta hecha por Kagome.- Comprendí que amé mucho a Kikyo… fue la primera mujer que he amado…-. Y al escuchar aquello Kagome bajó el rostro intentado contener la hiriente tristeza que sus palabras causaron, pero el tomó su barbilla y la instó a mirarlo.- Pero, también comprendí que aquel amor fue inmaduro y lleno de desconfianza…-. Musitó dándole una leve sonrisa, su mirada nostálgica parecía perderse en aquellos recuerdos.- Después te conocí a ti… y mi mundo enteró cambió… me enseñaste a hacer amigos… a llorar por otros… la verdadera fuerza y valor…-. Murmuró demasiado concentrado en su respuesta .-Entonces descubrí, que todo lo que había pasado con Kikyo era nada más que parte de mi destino… el camino que tenía que recorrer para llegar a ti… por eso creo… que la razón por la que te conocí eran porque habías nacido para mí… y yo… también… siento que nací para ti…-. La mirada castaña se abrió con sorpresa. Kagome estaba demasiado acongojada para lograr decir algo. Pero, lo intentó…

.-InuYasha… yo…

.-Te amo Kagome…-. Interrumpió el hanyou. -Te amo… como nunca he amado a nadie…-. Concluyó él con tal decisión que por un momento Kagome creyó que estaba hablando con otro ser disfrazado de InuYasha. Pero no, era InuYasha, su InuYasha y ahí estaban las palabras que ella tanto ansió oír. Sintió como las piernas perdían fuerza hasta al punto de hacerla tambalearse obligándola a aferrarse más a él quien la sostuvo con fuerza desde la cintura atrayéndola hacia si mismo. Sonrojada como la grana alzó el rostro con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, una tras otra sin poder ser detenidas. Inuyasha la miró angustiado, pensando tal vez que sus palabras la habían dañado.- ¿Qué?… ¿por qué lloras?-. Preguntó contrariado, la voz ronca y el ceño tan fruncido que al verlo daba una impresión amenazante.

Kagome negó con la cabeza, quería explicarle algo como "no es nada" pero la voz se le había ido hace rato. Quería hacer y decirle un montón de cosas. Pero, parecía que su boca ni cuerpo le respondía. Era tanta la emoción de la que era presa en esos momentos que había perdido todo tipo de motricidad. Con dificultad alzó los brazos y los enredó en su cuello como la había deseado instantes atrás y se aferró al él con toda la fuerza de su alma. Hundió el húmedo rostro en su cuello intentando controlar los emocionados sollozos. Ya no quería llorar más, quería reír con él, besarlo y hacer todas las cosas que no había hecho antes. Percibió la mano cálida y grande de él que le sobaba la espalda con ternura. Notó como poco a poco las lágrimas y acongojados sollozos comenzaban a menguar hasta detenerse por completo. Cuando ya se sintió preparada para lograr enfrentar la mirada dorada alzó el rostro y le sonrió con tal felicidad que a InuYasha se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

El hanyou observo a la joven miko y sintió como a él la emoción también lo embargaba, como se iba apoderando de cada recóndito y frío lugar de su alma hasta calentarla por completo. Era una sensación indescriptible, una de paz interior que solo alcanzaba con Kagome. Notó como ella se ponía en puntitas y inclinaba hacia él con la misma hermosa sonrisa pintada en los labios… ya no había nada más que decir y sin más meditaciones se acercó y La besó.

Era un beso tímido, de reconocimiento y aceptación. Sus labios se unieron poco a poco, rozándose suavemente como una suave caricia similar al aleteo de una mariposa. Kagome sintió que por momentos perdía la conciencia. Sus sentidos parecieron adormecerse hasta el punto de dejarla completamente embelezada. Percibió como la mano del hanyou, que hasta ese momento se encontraba férrea en su cintura, subía con suavidad por las curvas de su cuerpo hasta posarse tras su nuca, enredando sus garras entre las ondulantes hebras azabaches, presionando con suavidad la nuca para acercarla a un poco más y profundizar aquel beso, logrando su cometido pues Kagome respondió con un débil gemido abriendo sus labios para él, que presionó con la lengua adentrándose aún más en su boca. Después, ya no hubo más preámbulos. Parecía que toda la pasión y al amor refrenados durante años habían llegado a su punto máximo de ebullición desbordándose por sus poros. InuYasha se la estaba comiendo a besos, literalmente y ella lo quería así. Respondió a él con aquella misma desbordada pasión intentarlo seguirle el paso, imitando las embestidas de su lengua, fundiéndose en un beso abrasador. Todo era tan nuevo para ambos y tan sorprendente que Kagome a ratos creía que aquello no estaba sucediendo, más le intrigaba aún el hecho de que InuYasha besara con esa avasalladora pasión, sabía que eso también era algo relativamente nuevo para él…

Y en realidad Kagome no se equivocaba, pero InuYasha parecía no tener la absoluta conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo, ni mucho menos la capacidad para refrenar aquella incontrolable impulsividad que sentía por la joven. Era la mezcla de algo placentero y desesperante a la vez… sentía hervir la sangre en sus venas y un abrasador calor en el estómago bajando por éste hasta llegar a su entrepierna, provocándole un cosquilleo y un inevitable jadeo. La sola sensación de sentirse excitado era algo tan extraño para él que del susto pegó un respingo disolviendo el suntuoso beso. Observó a Kagome quien lo observa curiosa e inquieta con las mejillas sonrosadas y completamente agitada. Sus labios estaban enrojecidos por tantos besos. Kagome inocentemente se lamió estos al notar la mirada dorada posarse en ellos e InuYasha sintió ese mismo golpe de calor junto con la irresistible necesidad de besarla nuevamente… No, aquello no podía seguir así o tomaría a Kagome en ese mismo bosque y no era lo que deseaba para ella. En parte, el hanyou reconocía que aquello que estaba experimentando se debía al despertar de sus instintos. Myoga le había hablado mucho sobre el tema cuando era un joven Hanyou adolescente, pero jamás prestó mucha atención a ese tipo de conversación… era incómoda e innecesaria para él, quién, en esa época quería vivir en absoluta soledad hasta el fin de sus días. Sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado y por Kagome sentía algo que jamás había sentido por mujer alguna, ni siquiera por Kikyo. Aquello lo tenía contrariado, ahora, a parte de los alarmantes sentimientos que le había andar tras Kagome como un tonto enamorado, había otra cosa más, algo que lo torturaba y le producía un lacerante deseo, le encendía la sangre y avivaba una pasión que él ni siquiera sabía que tenía… La deseaba. Esa era su realidad y estaba ya lo bastante adulto para reconocer lo que era desear a una mujer aunque eso le provocara un inevitable sonrojo que llegó hasta las orejas que estaban arriba de su plateada cabellera. Pero, iba a tener que combatir con ese deseo costara lo que costara, por lo menos hasta que kagome viviera con él bajo el mismo techo. Por un momento, una imagen apareció en su retina. Se imaginó a Kagome agitada y sonrosada, acostada en un blanco tatami, completamente desnuda para él, la larga cabellera azabache extendida sobre la blanca tela como una verdadera cortina de rizos… Aquel pensamiento le robó todo el aire en sus pulmones. No, no podía seguir a solas con ella, no hasta que hablara con Myoga y le explicara con más claridad porque se había despertado aquel indomable deseo en él, aunque eso significara exponer aquellas comprometedoras sensaciones… ese viejo tendría que explicarle…

Kagome al notar que InuYasha seguía estático ahí sin decir ni pío, asumió que el apasionado beso había sido disuelto por la espera a la respuesta que ella no había dado, puesto que a pesar de que ambos habían confirmado con "efusión" sus sentimientos, aún quedaba saber si ella había aceptado vivir o no con él

.-Si…acepto…-. Musitó bien bajito. Abstrayendo a InuYasha de sus acalorados pensamientos. La miro fijo sin comprender realmente de lo que ella hablaba. Ella, notó que él parecía no entender del todo aquella información, así que se explicó mejor.- Me refiero a que SÍ, quiero vivir contigo…-. Recalcó.- y ser… ser…-. Titubeo un poco al sentirse avergonzada ante la perpleja mirada de él.-Ser tu mujer…-.

Aquella frase provocó estragos en InuYasha. El corazón pareció martillarle en todos lados, sintió la sangre hervir en la cabeza y aquel descontrolado deseo volvió con más fuerza que antes. El hanyou controló, a medias, el impulso que le hacía lanzarse sobre Kagome como un perro en celo. Sin entender que rayos le estaba sucediendo. Preguntándose una y otra vez ¿por qué? Ahora sentía todo esto y el día anterior absolutamente nada. Respiró hondo varias veces seguidas con disimuló para que la joven miko no se percatara de la batalle interna que estaba teniendo. Los segundos se le hicieron eternos, pero logró menguar sus descontroladas emociones. La observó ahora, ya más calmado. Kagome parecía esperar que dijera algo.

.-Gracias Kagome…-. Respondió él con sinceridad, dejando atrás las sensaciones que le habían abordado. Quería intentar ser amoroso con ella, aunque le costara un poco decir ese tipo de cosas que a su pensar eran un tanto cursis para una bestia como él.- Te prometo que te haré feliz… no te faltará nada…-. Dijo atropelladamente.

.-Sólo me basta con tu amor…-.

Aquellas palabras lo pillaron desprevenido. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y la emoción subir por su garganta. Sentía las rodillas temblorosas y el cuerpo debilitado, como si Kagome con esa sola frase hubiera menguado cualquier tipo de barrera entre ambos. La amaba tanto, sin puntos de comparación. No los había… Se repuso rápidamente de lo que las palabras de ella habían causado, todavía no se sentía preparado para admitir el poder que tenía Kagome sobre él, que con una palabra lo dejaba en ese estado. Aún no, era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

.-¡Feh!... Entonces vamos donde Kaede a buscar tus cosas...-. Exclamó de manera odiosa mientras se cruzaba de manos. Kagome igualmente asintió sonriente, sabiendo que InuYasha había vuelto a ser el de antes. Tampoco podía esperar que fuera todo un amor de la noche a la mañana. Por qué si lo fuera, no sería el InuYasha del que se había enamorado. Orgulloso y demasiado terco para demostrar a cabalidad todos sus sentimientos.

InuYasha se puso en camino a la aldea que no estaba muy lejos y Kagome lo siguió de atrás en silencio y pensativa. Debía reconocer que el Hanyou que la besó momentos atrás distaba bastante del hanyou que ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar. Admitía que más de alguna vez se había imaginado una escena como la que vivió con él… juntos en el bosque, besándose con ternura… Pero, nunca pensó que sería tan apasionado ni mucho menos que ella respondería de aquella forma tan… tan vigorosa. Recordarlo le hacía arder las mejillas. Se sintió avergonzada, acaso pensaría que ella era una descarada. Lo miró desde atrás y él parecía caminar de lo más tranquilo como si lo que había pasado momentos atrás fuera de lo más normal. Bueno, era normal… ahora, eran una pareja ¿no?, es obvio que las parejas hacen ese tipo de cosas… y muchas más… El calor de sus pensamientos nuevamente se le subió a las mejillas que Kagome tuvo que aplacarlas con sus tibias manos… "Ahhh… ¿qué estoy pensando?... Kagome no pienses eses tipo de cosas"...

.-No las pienses… no las pienses…-. Se decía para sí bien bajito. InuYasha pareció escuchar su débil murmullo, puesto que sus orejas se agitaron de forma graciosa.

.- ¿Sucede algo?...-. Preguntó mientras se volteaba, clavando su mirada en ella.

.-No... No es nada…-. Se apresuró en responder demasiado nerviosa para decir algo más. El hanyou la observaba de manera curiosa, pero al parecer no tomó muy en cuenta su diálogo interno puesto que de manera sorpresiva ofreció su mano en un suave ademán. A kagome el gesto la inundó por completo. Sabía que aquello era una invitación a llegar de la mano hasta la aldea y demostrar con ello que su relación había dando un gran paso. Sin dudarlo mucho se acercó y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él quien parecía sonreír de manera arrogantemente victoriosa. A Kagome no le quedó más que sonreír también. Una risa suave y melodiosa; llena de felicidad.

.-¡Feh!...-. Exclamó el como grito de su victoria al sentirse correspondido y ambos, al fin, se pusieron en marcha. No había prisa, solo la paz e infinita tranquilidad de dos seres que se aman y se amarían eternamente…

Continuará…

XXXXX

Disculpen chicas por la tardanza, pero estoy con mucho trabajo. No duden de mí que jamás (aunque demore) dejaré de actualizar. Muchas gracias a todas por sus review, me hace muy feliz el que lean esta pequeña historia que a decir verdad no pensé que la tomarían en cuenta. Mil veces Arigatou!

Con respecto a la historia, quiero decirles que me cuesta un montón describir a InuYasha de manera romántica, es súper complicado, porque como él no es tan así jejejeje. Así que preferí abordar el tema de que él se vea como si realimente sus sentimientos lo confundieran y no supiera como comportarse. Por eso sus acciones son medias "bipolares" Algunas veces va a hacer muy romántico y otras muy odioso, puesto que aún no sabe controlar del todo sus sentimientos, si sumamos a eso su terquedad y orgullo… bueno, eso es lo que pienso… cualquier crítica CONSTRUCTIVA que quieran hacer, la tomaré muy en cuenta =)


	5. Buscando Respuestas

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro. ATTE:**

**Dearest-chan. 2.0**

**Capitulo 5 _"Buscando Respuestas"_**

**XXXXX**

A lo lejos se veían los cálidos resplandores de las fogatas que anunciaban que ya estaban cerca de la aldea. Kagome se removió inquieta mientras caminaban sin soltar el enlace que tenía con InuYasha. Pensó muchas cosas, unas que la ponían ansiosa y otras que la hacían parecer un manojo de nervios. Para inyectarse la calma que necesitaba en el último trecho que quedaba de camino, se dedicó a meditar en las cosas que la tranquilizaban, cosas que la hacían sentirse contenta y feliz… pensó en el hogar que el joven hanyou había construido para ambos, un gesto demasiado hermoso para pasarlo por alto. Ahora, que lo pensaba ni siquiera le había demostrado su gratitud por aquel regalo… En ese momento se dedicaron tanto a las palabras que la dichosa cabaña pasó a segundo plano Bueno, eso tendría que solucionarlo luego…

Observó como las viejas casas se iban acercando, ya estaban solo a unos cuantos pasos e InuYasha sintió el corazón latir como loco. Si pudiera ser invisible entraría a la choza de Kaede, sacaría las cosas de Kagome y se la llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Pero, sabía que aquella opción era imposible, así que tendría que ser un hombre y anunciar ante todos que Kagome se iría con él. Decir que la joven era su mujer no era algo que le molestara, al contrario lo enorgullecía. Pero, decirlo ante todos los aldeanos y frente a los pervertidos de Miroku y Myoga que de seguro harían unas cuantas preguntas que lo comprometerían era algo que simplemente no toleraba y lo ponía de muy mal humor. Si sumamos a eso que además tenía que preguntarle a la vieja pulga sobre el temita ese de los instintos casi incontrolables de tomar a Kagome en cualquier lado, era aún peor, se sentía, él de por sí, el peor de los pervertidos, que pensarían los demás, entonces… ni siquiera se atrevía a sopesarlo con seriedad, además el arome desquiciante de Kagome hace rato ya que lo tenía por las nubes y su raciocinio digamos que ya estaba a la mitad.

-No… ¿no quieres ir…?-. Preguntó una dulce Kagome mirándolo con cierta tristeza ante una posible respuesta que la desilusionaría. InuYasha se había quedado estancado ahí, hace rato con cara de pocos amigos.

.-Eh… claro que quiero…-. Afirmó presuroso y un tanto molesto de haber detenido su avance y el de Kagome por perderse en sus pensamientos. Gruñó por lo bajo y aceleró el paso. Basta de divagaciones y dudas, era hora de aclarar todo de una vez, esperar más sólo empeoraría las cosas, eso presentía. Esta vez su andar era como correr casi saltaba tierra de sus pies con la velocidad con que avanzaba y para que decir de la joven, que al no poder seguirle el paso, prefirió dejarse arrastrar por él.

A Kagome no le quedaba muy claro que es lo que pasaba por la mente de InuYasha, pero prefirió no preguntar, él se veía bastante ensimismado en su propósito para atreverse a destruir su brutal concentración, extraña en estos casos.

**XXXXX**

Espero que Kagome esté bien…-. Musitó bien bajito el zorrito en tanto bebía de su tazón de té de hierbas.

-Sí…-. Le siguió Sango con la voz preocupada.

-Claro que estará bien… Esos dos, deben estar más que bien…-. Replicó Miroku con una notable seguridad y un tinte pervertido en la voz que nadie más que la exterminadora notó. Sus palabras Dejaron pasmado a Shippo y Sango que desde que habían regresado de su espionaje no había sido más que un manojo de preocupación y nervios por lo mal que había terminado la escena de esos dos. Ahora, se encontraban en la choza de Sango y Miroku. La noche había caído hace rato. Las gemelas y el pequeño hijo de ambos dormían plácidamente en la habitación contigua.

Sango preparaba la cena con una inquietud que se reflejaba en sus despistados movimientos. Después de todo, Kagome era su mejor amiga y por lo mismo no quería que sufriera. Sabía del amor constante que ella había mantenido por InuYasha durante años. También sabía que, a pesar de todas las indecisiones que lo abordaron en su momento, él había escogido a Kagome… eso significaba que la amaba ¿no? Y si era así… porque diantre ambos habían terminado discutiendo si se suponía que tenían que aclarar sus sentimientos… aunque pensándolo bien, aquella respuesta ella ya la intuía… De seguro InuYasha, quién es un caso perdido con las palabras tuvo ALGO que ver en eso. No, mejor dicho de seguro tuvo MUCHO que ver en eso… Más bien, tuvo TODA la culpa en "eso"… Que rabia le daba al pensar en el poco tacto de InuYasha. Pero ya vería esa bestia terca, si se atrevió a hacerle algo a su amiga lo molería a golpes con su _Hiraikotsu._

.-Tranquilícense… El amo InuYasha, sabrá como hacer las cosas. Él ya es un adulto…-. Dijo myoga dando unos saltos desde el hombro de Miroku. Sango lo miró un tanto sorprendida pensando si en su cólera había sido notada por la sabia pulga.

.-Lo dudo…-. Replicó el zorrito con seriedad cruzándose de brazos.- InuYasha es un adulto, pero es un niño cuando se trata de solucionar problemas. Es una bestia idiota que no conoce de amabilidad… de seguro, ahora…

.-¡A quién le dices bestia…!-.

Un enorme chichón apareció en la cabeza de Shippo antes de que éste pudiera terminar la frase que de seguro tenía más descalificativos. InuYasha lo miró desde lo alto aún con el puño cerrado. Su ceño estaba ligeramente fruncido y la punta de un colmillo se dejó entrever en su boca arrogante.

.-Amo… amo, ¿arregló las cosas con la señorita…?-. Preguntó la pulga y todos los presentes observaron a la joven pareja que se quedó estática ante la pregunta. Tanto fue el susto, que a Kagome se le quedó atragantado el "abajo" que mandaría al suelo al hanyou como castigo por haber golpeado al kitsune que a estas alturas había pasado a segundo plano.

Kagome e InuYasha con sus manos entrelazadas y ambos con un profundo sonrojo. La situación era evidente… esos dos habían arreglado las cosas… más que eso, estaban juntos…

.-Feh!-.

Esa típica expresión fue tomada por una afirmación más que clara para todos.

Kagome sonrió por lo bajo. Aquellas actitudes de características de InuYasha todavía le hacían reír. Aún así, estaba tan avergonzada que lo único que quería era tomar todas sus pocas pertenencias e irse con él, sentía que si seguía ahí, un hoyo la tragaría o más bien quería que un hoyo la tragara para desaparecer de la vergonzosa situación. A pesar de aquello, se obligó a alzar la vista que hasta el momento había mantenido escondida en sus juguetones flequillos y observó a todos los que estaban en aquella pequeña, pero cálida habitación. Sus amigos los observaban con tal felicidad que Kagome casi llora por el asombro. Sus rostros denotaban alegría y otro sentimiento que aún no lograba descifrar… ¿emoción?... quizás…

.-Bien, esto hay que celebrarlo… no todos los días una bestia se declara…-.

Miroku fue quien rompió el pequeño silencio, aunque la frase no fue muy bien recibida por el aludido, quien frunció el ceño para mascullar un improperio que fue totalmente ignorado por el bonzo que se había marchado de la habitación raudo en tanto concluyó su desatinado comentario.

.-Ya vuelvo…-. Exclamó, su voz se perdió en la habitación contigua.

.-Feh! Ya verá ese monje… que se cree-. Masculló el hanyou tronado los huesos de sus garras. Después su ceño se suavizo y su rostro severo desapareció, como si su enojo jamás hubiera existido.

.-Hey Sango, puedes ayudar a Kagome con sus cosas-. Solicitó con tal amabilidad que a la exterminadora tuvo que contenerse para no abrir la boca de asombro, aún así, asintió con una sonrisa.

.-Yo también voy…-. Exclamó presuroso el pequeño zorrito que no estaba dispuesto a quedarse a solas con un odioso mitad-bestia.

InuYasha, esperó a que Kagome y los demás salieran por la esterilla y entonces, ya no aguantó más. Esta era, de seguro, la única oportunidad que tendría para hablar con Myoga a solas sobre algo tan vergonzoso, sabía que tenía poco tiempo ya que olía al bonzo en las cercanías, no había ido muy lejos. Pero aquello ya no podía esperar más, sabía que si no hablaba con ese viejo Myoga …algo malo pasaría… al menos, eso intuía.

.-Oye Myoga…-. Nombró, cauteloso y azorado. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por su cien.

.- ¿Sí amo…?-.

Un notable silencio se instaló entre ambos antes de que el hanyou sacara la fuerza para realizar la pregunta… una pregunta que por su tono de voz parecía grave, de vida o muerte…

.-¿Qué es eso de la marca…? ó aquella frase tan atropelladamente que casi ni se entiende, el sonrojo llegó hasta sus orejas.

.-Eh… ¿a que se refiere…? Preguntó la pulga con fingida inocencia en tanto tomaba un sorbito de té de su pequeñito tazón.

.-No te hagas Myoga... hoy no estoy de ánimos para tus bromas-. Masculló el hanyou apunto de explotar. Tomó a la pulga entre sus garras amenazando con reventarla. La mirada endemoniada hablaba de que iba en serio…

.-Ahhh… Habla de aquello que tiene que hacer a la señorita Kagome cuando estén intimando-.

Inuyasha asintió, estaba demasiado avergonzado para decir algo más. Pero Myoga lo decía con una facilidad tal, que al hanyou le provocaba escalofríos.

No negaría jamás que deseaba a Kagome, pero hablar de ello como si fuera la cosa más común del mundo no iba con él. Además él no tenía experiencia sexual. A su edad sabía muy bien lo que era el sexo, pero aquello era solo la teoría, llevarlo a la práctica era otra cosa… y por alguna especie de razón interior quería que Kagome también disfrutara de aquello, a las mujeres también les gustaba ¿no? Por lo menos Sango se veía bastante feliz, si no le gustara se quejaría o diría algo al respecto…

**XXXXX**

La pequeña cabaña de Kaede quedaba a unos cuantos pasos de la de Sango, así que llegar no les tardo nada. Al entrar notaron que Kaede no se encontraba. Recordaron que instantes atrás de que Kagome e InuYasha llegarán, la anciana sacerdotisa había dado aviso que iría a una expedición al norte junto con Rikichi, el jefe de la aldea. Por lo que los dejó a cargo por si presentaba cualquier peligro… Kaede iba con tranquilidad puesto que sabía que la aldea no se podría encontrar en mejores manos.

**XXXXX**

.- ¿Vaya… dónde lo deje?... estaba casi seguro que estaba aquí…-. Dijo el monje para sí, puesto que se encontraba sólo en el oscuro lugar.

Desde cuando Miroku había "huido" de Inuyasha, que se encontraba ahí. Intentaba no meter mucho ruido para no despertar a sus pequeños retoños mientras buscaba un preciado objeto el cual contenía un exquisito y refinado líquido que animaría la velada. Pero, este no aparecía por ningún lado. Confundido, se rascó la cabeza, hasta que al fin su mente pareció recordar el lugar…

.-Ya sé…-. Exclamó feliz…

**XXXXX**

.-Bien… creo que eso es todo…-. Murmuró la joven miko mientras cogía y doblaba, meticulosamente, la blanca yukata que ella usaba para dormir.

Cuando Kagome volvió de su época no trajo consigo ninguna pertenencia, por lo que las cosas con las que contaba actualmente no eran demasiadas. Tenía unas cuantas mudas de sacerdotisa, una yukata de dormir y otra sencilla de paseo con pequeños detalles de nubes y flores de cerezo. Aquella se la había regalado Sango cierta vez, alegando que su cuerpo ya no era el mismo y que esa hermosa prenda ahora le quedaba demasiado ajustada. Kagome estaba más que segura de que Sango le había obsequiado aquella yukata, porque observando a la exterminadora notaba que su figura y contextura se veía absolutamente igual a como la recordaba antes de partir. Pero no quiso rebatirla y aceptó aquel regalo con gusto.

Ahora, todas sus pertenencias serían trasladadas a su nuevo hogar. Un hogar con InuYasha. Diablos, si estuviera sola gritaría dando saltos de alegría. Pero, quería verse de apariencia tranquila aunque estaba segura de que la sonrisa boba que tenía no se le borraría en un buen rato…

**XXXXX**

.-Amo lo que tiene que hacer es algo muy fácil…-. Murmuró la pulga con cierta seriedad lo que le hizo saber al joven Hanyou que lo que diría sería importante.

.-En el momento del clímax tiene que clavar sus colmillos en el cuello de Kagome…-. Concluyó.

.- ¡Te refieres a herirla!-. Exclamó Inuyasha, mortificado ante la sola idea de dañar de esa manera a Kagome. Pensando seriamente en si debía hacerla suya.

.-Tranquilícese amo… Le dolerá, no más que el hecho de perder su virginidad. Como usted sabe, eso también es doloroso para una mujer…-.

.-Sí lo sé…-. Murmuró apenas, sonrojado hasta la raíz de su cabello platinado. Era demasiado incómodo hablar, pero tenía que saberlo todo. Sin embargo, todavía eso de marcar a Kagome no lo tenía muy convencido. Causarle daño a la joven, aunque fuese el mínimo, era algo demasiado despreciable para él…

Myoga al notar que su joven amo no parecía muy resuelto a hacer algo así, intentó plantearle la situación de una forma que resultara más conciliatoria.

.-Amo Inuyasha… desde la antigüedad los youkai marcan a sus hembras. Es un acto sagrado y necesario. Por favor, no lo vea como algo cruel o despreciable, al contrario… Es un símbolo de unión, aquello que hará de Kagome su mujer para toda la eternidad…la diferenciará del resto y la protegerá…-.

Aquellas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a InuYasha, no del todo. Pero por lo menos se veía más dispuesto a escuchar y comprender. -¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que marcarla, la protegerá…? -. Consultó contrariado.

La sabia pulga sabía que aquello llamaría la atención del hanyou ya que para él proteger a Kagome era como su misión en la vida.

.-Bueno, usted al marcarla, dejará en Kagome feromonas y un aroma especial… aquel olor ahuyentaría a cualquier criatura que quiera apoderarse de ella, incluso podrá detectar sus periodos de ovulación para cuando quieran crías… ah y también…-.

.-No digas más…ya me quedó claro…-. Interrumpió molesto y cortante. Diablos, esa pulga a veces era demasiado explícita a la hora de explicar, tampoco tenía que decirle tanto ¿no? Solo hubiera bastado con decirle que su propio aroma sería el que ahuyentaría a cualquier ser maligno. Además ¿qué era eso de feee…fero…mo-nas?, qué palabra más raras… En fin, lo más importante de todo es que ningún condenado podría acercarse a Kagome con segundas intenciones… Aquel pensamiento le hacía sonreír con presuntuosa arrogancia y posesividad.

Myoga notó aquella sonrisa y supo con alivio que InuYasha había comprendido que la realización de aquel acto era necesaria.

.-Aquí está…-. Interrumpió el monje, con desmedida felicidad. En una de sus manos traía una jarra forrada de un extraño material, la que mecía con gran entusiasmo.

.-Ohhh… pero si es…-. Exclamó Myoga, demasiado asombrado ante aquel objeto que a simple vista parecía una jarra normal.

.-Feh… no sé que les causa tanto asombro, no es más que una jarra de licor…-. Masculló Inuyasha con un ligero desprecio y cruzándose de brazos.

.-Pero no es cualquier licor, InuYasha… ó Miroku en tono melodioso. Buscaba los pequeños platillos para servir el delicioso brebaje.

.-¿Eh?...

.-Así es amo… es Licor de los Ermitaños de la Niebla…-.

InuYasha arrugó el ceño, por alguna razón esos ermitaños se le hacían conocidos y estaba en lo cierto, puesto que Miroku confirmó sus pensamientos.

.-Los recuerdas InuYasha… aquella vez en que la señorita Kagome….

.-Oh, pero si es…-. Interrumpió Shippo, quien dejó un pequeño bolso de tela a un rincón, en su interior se encontraban las pertenencias de Kagome. Tras él venían Sango y Kagome quienes también traían más cosas. Al observar la jarra, aquellos recuerdos de antaño se vinieron de golpe en la mente de ambas y notaron de inmediato que se trataba de aquel exótico elixir que tanto les costo conseguir aquella vez, que por poco terminan matándose unos a otros por la borrachera.

.-Miroku… de donde sacaste eso…-. Preguntó la exterminadora un tanto molesta acusándolo con el dedo. Ese monje seguía teniendo los mismos malos hábitos de siempre: bebedor y charlatán. Menos mal que lo de mujeriego se le había quitado.

.-Ahhh, mi amada Sango, que importa de donde lo haya sacado… ven, siéntate conmigo que hay que celebrar…-. Musitó alegremente Miroku, que ya se veía medio achispado.

.-Tú buscas cualquier ocasión para celebrar-. Replicó Sango demasiado enfadada para ceder a sentarse con él.

.-Vamos Sango, no seas así… comparte con nosotros… Usted también señorita-. Exclamó Miroku, haciendo divertidas señales a Kagome.-Siéntese al lado de InuYasha…-.

Con una sonrisa pintada en los labios Kagome aceptó la invitación y tomó asiento al lado del hanyou quien se removió inquieto en su posición sin siquiera mirarla.

Inuyasha esperó pacientemente hasta que ella se sentara y sólo cuando estaba seguro de que nadie lo observaba, sólo en ese momento la observó. Un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas, se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y las hermosas pupilas castañas estaban pegadas en el suelo. Un rebelde mechón azabache se deslizó de su precario agarre tras la oreja. Casi como un acto inconciente el hanyou alzo la mano y tomó el suave cabello entre sus dedos hasta ponerlo en su misma posición. Ante el tacto, Kagome alzó el rostro sorprendida, aquellas actitudes no eran muy comunes en el hanyou, menos delante de tanta gente… Era un gesto muy pequeño, pero que denotaba algo indudable… Kagome miró al frente y el asombro de sus amigos era mayúsculo. Tanto así que Miroku hace rato que estaba sirviendo en el mismo posillo, hasta el punto en que el valioso liquido caía a raudales escurriéndose en el suelo.

Sango que también notó la pasmosa situación de un suspiro se sentó junto al monje y le quitó la jarra de las manos, sorprendiéndolo. Definitivamente no había caso con Miroku. Pero, por esta vez, solo por esta vez el bonzo estaba perdonado, después de todo si había un motivo para celebrar…

La felicidad de su querida amiga…

Continuará…

**XXXXX**

Ahhh terminado al fin. Este capi lo terminé en tiempo record de un día jejejeje. Como siempre: Gracias infinitas a todas las que leen y siguen esta historia que escribo con muchísimo amor. Aviso también, que lo más probable es que la otra semana me tarde un poco en publicar, pero tranquilas que es porque tengo muuucho trabajo. Como les dije anteriormente, aunque tarde, jamás dejaré de publicar. Besos a todas y gracias nuevamente. Sus review son la mejor paga =).


	6. Un Vínculo Sagrado

**DECLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aparecerán a continuación no me pertenecen (¬¬ ya quisiera yo…) ni mucho menos hago esto con fines de lucro. ATTE:** **Dearest-chan. 2.0**

**Lemon! Están advertidas…**

**Capítulo 6: Un Vínculo Sagrado**

**XXXXX**

Kagome no entendía como había sucedido todo. De hecho, apenas recordaba las circunstancias que la habían llevado a aquello. De un momento para otro el escenario había cambiado rotundamente. Sí momentos atrás estaban en una amena velada con sus amigos, ¿cómo es que había terminado dando un paseo con InuYasha?... Pero en fin, por lo menos se sentía bastante bien y cómoda. Y como no, pensó con un toque de emoción, si en estos momentos era cargada por su amado hanyou, quién la traía acomodada tiernamente entre sus brazos… Ahhh y aquello se sentía tan bien… Estaba tan liviana y adormilada que a ratos le parecía como si flotara… Se removió con mimo en aquel abrazo, regocijándose en el calor de su pecho masculino y olfateo con gusto el suave aroma a bosque que emanaba de él. Ella no era un youkai ni nada parecido pero por Dios que Inu olía demasiado bien.

El andar del hanyou era suave y pacífico. La joven miko lo sentía mascullar cosas y gruñidos que le parecían inentendibles y lejanos, como un suave eco. Si su sentido del oído ya estaba medio achispado, para que decir el de la vista, puesto que Kagome sentía que no podía enfocar la mirada antes de que todo empezara a dar vueltas y más vueltas…

Un largo mechón de cabello platinado se mecía con gracia al compás de los pasos largos de InuYasha. Aquellas hermosas hebras de plata parecían resplandecer por el brillo de la luna y Kagome se quedó pegada varios minutos en aquella danza. Embobada observaba como la luz jugaba con los cabellos. Se sentía como hipnotizada por aquel movimientos. Definitivamente aquel brebaje dulzón había provocado una serie de reacciones en ella tanto físicas como sicológicas. Cada cosa por insignificante que fuera, le parecía maravillosa y encantadora. También sentía las piernas pesadas y el cuerpo lacio, como para dormirse en un santiamén. Pero curiosamente, tenía ganas de todo lo contrario… quería rodar por la llanura, correr por el prado y reír hasta quedar sin aire.

_-Kagome…_

Dedicarse a sospesar aquellos deseos era tan irrazonable como el mismo hecho de sentirse con esa inexplicable euforia. Y ahora, estaba escuchando voces, porque escuchaba claramente su nombre dentro de la bruma de su lejanía…

.-Kagome…

Escuchó de nuevo y esta vez, lo sintió más cerca e impaciente.

.-¡Kagome!-.

.-Humm…-. Respondió a quien sabe quién y entonces recordó, un poco, dónde y con quién estaba… Ahhh sí, en brazos de su amado InuYasha… InuYasha. Dios, lo amaba tanto… y se veía tan hermoso y sensual a la luz de la luna…

.-Ya llegamos…-. Murmuró él, con cierto toque de brusquedad, desprendiéndola a ella que lo observaba embelezada. Kagome se mordió el labio al ver el fruncido ceño de InuYasha ¿estaba enfadado?

Y es que sí. InuYasha estaba molesto… muy molesto…. y por Dios que estaba tratando de controlarse. Su molestia no era hacia la pobre de Kagome, ni porque ella estuviera prácticamente borracha. Más bien, lo que le molestaba era tener que cargarla con todo ese exquisito aroma que traía encima entrando por sus fosas nasales, haciéndole desearla como nunca antes había deseado una mujer. Rayos, si ni con Kikyo, le pasó aquello. Sentía la sangre correr a raudales por sus venas y el cuerpo tan caliente que le iba a explotar.

Su otra tortura era mental, el hecho de no poder hablar con la joven de una forma en que estuviera plenamente conciente lo exasperaba. Necesitaba explicarle aún más cosas de su actual situación, el hecho de ahora tuvieran una relación llevaba a muchas responsabilidades. Una de esas, la principal de hecho, era el famoso temita ese que le había dado vuelta toda la maldita noche y que ahora lo traía de cabeza. Antes de hacer cualquier cosa quería decirle a Kagome que las consecuencias de hacerla su mujer eran algo… como decirlo… "trascendentales" y sentía el deber de explicarle que vincularse no era algo para tomarse a la ligera… era sagrado e irrompible para los youkai's.

_Un vínculo Sagrado…_

Cuando reparaba en ello, en ese pensamiento en especial, sentía que el fuego de su cuerpo se aplacaba y todo su ser se inundaba de alegría.

Él quería eso para su vida… tener a Kagome para siempre… amarla y protegerla… y…

_Formar una familia… _

Aquella única frase le provocaba un inevitable cosquilleo en el estómago y su imaginación volaba con distintas visiones de Kagome y sus hijos. Él no era muy creativo, al contrario, su mente era bastante reducida. Pero con Kagome parecía perder la noción de su propia identidad. Sin embargo, imaginarse una familia era algo que anhelaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón. Por esa razón, quería ser claro con ella, aunque las palabras y el tacto no fueran su fuerte.

No dudaba del amor y devoción que Kagome profesaba. Habían vivido tantas cosas, que aquello era un hecho. Pero atarla a él, así, sin decirle nada sería un acto egoísta y había que decir que estaba siendo sumamente paciente porque la vida y su propia raza le habían enseñado a ser egoísta y posesivo, aquello estaba en su naturaleza, así que obviarlo no era tan fácil como hubiera creído. Sí, porque sí hubiera sido el InuYasha de antes, lo más probable es que hubiera marcado a Kagome sin su consentimiento…

Al notar que ella se removía inquieta en sus brazos dejo de divagar en sus pensamientos y la bajó suavemente hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo. Ella se desprendió ansiosa y se quedó de pie en el lugar por varios minutos. Su vista estaba fija en la cabaña que tenían delante. El hogar que ahora ambos compartirían.

Kagome a pesar de lo mareada que estaba podía sentir su corazón palpitando a mil embargando su alma de júbilo. Quiso avanzar para entrar a aquel lugar que en la tarde ansió contemplar con más detención. Pero, al dar unos cuantos pasos sus piernas parecieron perder todo tipo de motricidad, y se fue para atrás graciosamente. Los fuertes brazos del mitad-bestia la alcanzaron a sostener justo antes de que su menudo cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo.

.-Feh! Ya decía yo que ese licor era peligroso… -. Bufó molesto. Ella pareció ignorar su acotación. La vio fruncir el ceño contrariada como si estuviera analizando algo de profunda gravedad.

.-Ehhh… Inu…. Inu…Yassss… sha…-. Hipó alzando sus hermosas pupilas castañas que parecían no poder enfocarlo.- ¿Por qué… por qué hayyyy… trrrr… tres cabañas?-. Apuntó con seriedad.

InuYasha cerró los ojos, dio un gran suspiro y se mentalizó en contar hasta diez. Prefirió no responder a las preguntas de la joven porque tenía el extraño presentimiento de que lo sacarían de quicio. En ese momento pensó que no había nada peor que discutirle a una mujer en estado de ebriedad. Así que prefirió avocarse a su plan, el cual consistía en improvisar con su haori una especia de tatami para que ella descansara en algo cómodo. Ya, mañana por la mañana se las arreglaría para conseguir una buena cama e ir a buscar las cosas que quedaron donde Sango, ya que con lo preocupado que estaba por la achispada de Kagome se le había olvidado todo lo demás. Dio unos cuantos pasos con ella en sus brazos y atravesó la esterilla de mimbre encontrándose en el centro de aquella obscura habitación. Sus doradas pupilas de youkai se acostumbraron rápidamente a la penumbra. Fácilmente enfocó el lugar donde se hacía la fogata y sonrió triunfal.

Dejó a Kagome en el suelo, luego se quitó, sagaz, el rojo haori y lo tendió sobre el piso en un rincón. Kagome parecía no ver nada de aquello porque seguía ahí, en el mismo lugar, parada, sin hacer nada. Y es que aunque la pequeña ventanilla que se encontraba a un costado, no servía de mucho en estos casos. InuYasha notó su aturdimiento enroscó sus dedos con los de ella y la guió como una pequeña pérdida hasta el lugar donde había dejado parte de su traje, que ahora les serviría como manta.

.-Espérame aquí-. Ordenó.-Iré por leños…-.

Kagome aún demasiado aturdida para reaccionar, sólo atino a asentir con un in entendible balbuceo.

InuYasha corrió con rapidez entre los árboles del bosque, buscando la madera más seca y la paja más vieja. Dejar a Kagome sola no era algo que le agradara en lo absoluto, y aunque podía olerla a la distancia, se sentía inseguro sin su presencia. Se apuró en cortar las ramas mientras su respiración se hacía más y más agitada, no por el esfuerzo que aquello le suponía, más bien eran sus pensamientos los que lo estaban torturando. Elucubrando situaciones de peligro para Kagome.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos y el hanyou ya estaba de vuelta. La miko sólo sintió cuando vio entrar la luz de la luna por la esterilla, contorneando su imponente silueta. InuYasha encendió con facilidad la pequeña fogata. Sonrió victorioso cuando la luz y el calor del fuego inundaron toda la habitación. Se acomodó y cogió una varilla de madera y removió las cenizas, inquieto, sin saber que más hacer o decir y es que allí terminaban sus planes y su imaginación. Sabía que Kagome estaba tras él, en el mismo rincón donde la había dejado. A decir verdad ella estaba muy obediente y silenciosa. Aquello le pareció divertido, porque la Kagome sobria, estaría hace rato reclamándole por alguna que otra cosa, aquello le arrancó una pequeña sonrisa. Pero, tenía que volver a la realidad, ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí por esa noche. Kagome estaba demasiado borracha para entender sus palabras, mejor era dejarla dormir. Ya mañana sin falta aclararían todo. Por lo menos ahora se sentía mucho mejor con eso de los calores y el ardor en su interior, a lo mejor no era para tanto y Myoga le había jugado una broma. Bueno, no es que la pulga jugara con ese tipo de cosas, además se veía muy serio cuando le explicaba. Quizás en realidad, era el mismo quién estaba controlando esos impulsos… podía ser, después de todo él era un mitad-bestia. Pero, para guardar todas las medidas del caso por el momento lo mejor sería mantenerse alejado de Kagome.

.-Me voy… Dormiré afuera…-. Dijo presuroso y de de un salto se puso de pie. Se iba acercando a la salida meditando cual era el árbol más cercano que tenía para vigilar la cabaña, cuando la voz de Kagome lo sobresaltó.

.-Espera… ¡No... No te vayas…!-. Exclamó repentinamente mientras se ponía en pie con notable dificultad.

InuYasha se giró justo al momento en que sus manos habrían la esterilla. La vio avanzar hasta él aceleradamente, pero trastabilló con sus propios pies. Después todo su sucedió en cámara lenta.

El cuerpo de Kagome se inclinó hacía la fogata. Sí InuYasha no llegaba a tiempo, ella se quemaría. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo y en cosa de segundo logró sostenerla antes de tocar el fuego. El impulso que tomó fue tan desmedido que él también perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron hacia a un costado, no sin antes anteponer su figura a la de Kagome, para que esta no sufriera ningún daño.

Todo quedo en absoluto silencio, sólo el crujir de la leña chamuscada y sus agitadas respiraciones era lo único perceptible. InuYasha la mantenía firmemente apresada en su abrazo, demasiado asustado para reaccionar o hacer otra cosa. Por un momento pensó que no llegaría. Sentía como poco a poco se tranquilizaba el respirar agitado de Kagome, quien mantenía su rostro hundido en su cuello al igual que sus pequeños brazos enroscados a su alrededor.

Poco a poco la tensión fue pasando, dando paso a un nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento del que ambos eran concientes. Ambos permanecían en la misma posición en la que habían terminado después de la caída. Por ende Kagome estaba sobre él e inuyasha casi por inercia apretó su abrazo acercándola aún más, dándose el gusto de sentir las deliciosas curvas moldeándose entre sus garras. Sintió como aquel calor que había mantenido aplacado se despertaba con más fuerza que nunca llegando de golpe a su intimidad sorprendiendo a Kagome que pudo percibir aquella dureza entre las capas de ropa que se interponían entre ambos.

Era la primera vez que Kagome sentía algo así de parte de InuYasha. Algo que la dejaba sin aliento y provocaba su propia excitación. No negaba que durante mucho tiempo, incluso en sus aventuras por los fragmentos había anhelado a un InuYasha así, elucubrando eróticas situaciones en la que un hanyou la tomaba en la espesura del bosque o en una vieja cueva. Pero jamás pensó que aquello se haría realidad, ya que sus sueños morían cada vez que él partía en busca de las serpientes caza almas.

Pero, ahora todo era diferente, InuYasha le había confesado su amor, un amor verdadero y sin dudas ni confusiones…

.-Quédate…-. Musitó ella con la voz en un murmullo. Alzó el rostro, nerviosa y roja como la grana. El hanyou la observó sin mover ni un músculo y su musculatura se tensó al instante. Sabía que lo que esa petición significaba y con el solo hecho de saberlo, El respirar de él se hizo aún más agitado como si con aquella frase Kagome hubiera borrado todo atisbo de razón en él. Ella no lo dudó, se acercó y unió sus labios con los de él en un beso apasionado, entregando en ese contacto toda su alma. Su experiencia en besar no era muy vasta, pero se sentía tan desinhibida que quería hacer todo lo que se le viniera en gana. Con la punta de la lengua buscó la entrada a los labios de un aturdido InuYasha quien acató sin remilgos, abriendo su boca para ella. Acercándola tanto a él hasta dejarla sin aire. Un suave gemido fue liberado por la muchacha mientras contoneaba su figura. Sus movimientos fueron tan precisos que quedó encajada y ambas intimidades quedaron unidas por el roce de sus cuerpos por sobre la tela.

Todo era besos y caricias, y Kagome no supo como es que sus propias manos habían descorrido parte de la blusa blanca del hanyou, dejando entrever parte de su hombro y pecho. Él era atlético y masculino, cada fibra comprimida como acero, desinhibida tocó aquella parte de piel que al tacto era cálido. Entonces InuYasha ya no pudo contenerse más.

Arrastrado por el frenesí de la pasión y los instintos que nublaban su cordura, tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la dejó sobre el haori que había tendido anteriormente. Luego, ante la sorpresa de Kagome, de un zarpazo desgarró sus ropas dejándola completamente desnuda y expuesta a él. Aquello era un gesto tan brusco y violento que la exaltó, pero aún así no tuvo miedo. Aquello ojos dorados se lo decían, le hablaban de fuego, amor y entendimiento.

Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan admirada, tan deseada. Las cuencas ambarinas de InuYasha eran puro fuego y el negro iris parecía tener pintitas rojas y brillantes a su alrededor.

A pesar de lo aturdida que la tenía aquel licor, del que ya ni siquiera recordaba el nombre, sabía lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Ver el deseo reflejado en cada movimiento del hanyou, era el suficiente aliciente para provocarle deseo a ella. Y Kagome añoraba eso, entregarse a él. Ser suya y él… suyo…

Completamente desnuda se acercó ante la atenta mirada a él y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, las hebras platinadas le produjeron cosquillas. La piel y los pezones se le erizaron al contacto de la tela. Se sentía lasciva y sensual, busco los labios de él que respondieron al instante, recuperando el arrebato.

InuYasha ya loco de pasión, entre beso y beso se desanudó el nudo de su pantalón, las manos le temblaban y tardó un poco. Cuando quedó enteramente desnudo ante ella la acercó de nuevo para envolverla en su abrazo y acariciarla con la misma candencia. La hizo inclinarse hasta recostarla sobre el improvisado tatami y quedar sobre ella.

Kagome podía sentir la dureza de su miembro chocando contra su estómago desnudo, lo miró a los ojos nerviosa mientras él se posaba sobre ella. El hanyou le sonrió con tanta seguridad y arrogancia que la joven casi dejó de respirar.

.-Te amo…-. Le susurró con una ternura tan inusitada que la emoción subió a borbotones por su alma. Iba a responderle, pero las palabras quedaron atragantadas por el súbito beso con que él la calló.

De ahí en adelante no hubo más palabras. Las caricias y los besos eran su único medio de comunicación, y lo aprovecharon al máximo. Kagome sentía las manos y la boca de InuYasha por todos lados. Pero cuando llegó a un pezón y lo presiono entre sus colmillos, ella sintió que ardía y un profundo gemido salió de su garganta. InuYasha tomó aquello como un aliciente y se abocó a la tarea de torturar cada aureola con sus dientes y lengua. Cada gesto y exclamación lo hacían sentirse más excitado, como si eso fuera posible. La vista se le nublaba y el sudor perlaba su frente, se estaba reteniendo lo más posible para darle placer a ella. Pero, aquellas intenciones se vieron detenidas cuando Kagome enroscó sus dedos en su inhiesta erección. A penas sintió aquel contacto, supo que ya no podría contenerse más. La sangre comenzó a arderle como si realmente quemara, podía sentir el aroma de Kagome intenso penetrando en sus fosas nasales y entonces sucedió…

Continuará…

**XXXXX**

Lo siento, lo sé…. Presiento que ahora me deben odiar por varias razones. La primera es el tiempo horrible que tarde en publicar y la segunda, más terrible aún, es que lo dejé precisamente ahí, en la mejor parte… Bueno, no es que a mi me agrade la idea. Pero todo tiene una explicación y es que lo que viene en el siguiente capitulo era realmente importante para meterlo de una en este, es como el clímax de la historia y necesito muchas líneas más para desarrollarlo. Lo otro importante, es que quiero que sepan que mi tardanza tiene una explicación. Resulta que esta semana comencé con mi práctica de diseño así que mi vida dio un giro bien drástico en cuanto a tiempo, tengo que organizarme mucho. Mi esposo me ayuda, bueno en lo que puede ¬¬ pero a escribir no. Así, advierto que mi tiempo será más limitado. También estoy pensando en una nueva historia… pronto la verán. Eso, besitos las quiero mucho y gracias, mil gracias por sus review y su humilde espera, son una maravillosa paga.

PD: Lis-Sama, muy feliz de verte aquí también y que leas mi historia. Me encantaría continuar lo más preciado pero no sé como, porque no recuerdo la contraseña de mi antigua cuenta de fiction…

.


End file.
